No Quarter For Heroes
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: After being defeated twice now by Emma, Hook, and the rest of the heroes, Hades makes one final strike against them by returning one of their most dangerous of enemies long dead in order to enact a plan that could destroy more than just the heroes if the God of the Underworld can succeed. This story is a sequel to my other stories, Killian's Inferno and At the Beginning With You.
1. Chapter 1

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter One

Though time within the Underworld wasn't as it was within the living world, the God over the domain of the dead knew that weeks had passed since the heroes from Storybrooke had defied and defeated him again for the second time by rescuing Captain Hook before he could be returned to where he belonged and by killing the Enchantress, an ally he had tried to enlist in order to help him in his reckoning against them. As the time passed, the more restless and angry Hades became until he finally learned that it was going to take a lot more than one ally to destroy theses heroes and realized what it was he needed to do in order to get the vengeance he sought.

Hades sent out a summons to one of the souls trapped down in the Underworld, whom he knew he could count on to do his bidding so long as he was given something in return, and when he finally arrived, far past the time the God would have liked, Hades engulfed himself within his flames as he spoke first asking angrily, "Exactly what was so important that you felt it was all right to keep me waiting, Peter? Or is it that you would prefer to going back to being called Malcolm? You know that I have the power to take away the youth you remained when you died."

Pan knelt before the God's throne as he pleaded, "Forgive me, Lord Hades. I mean no disrespect. I was dealing with business, having heard of another of your souls trying to defy you. He needed to be taught a lesson. I only was looking out for your precious goods. Please, allow me to remain as I am."

"Luckily for you I am in a forgiving mood at the moment and I need your loyalty to do something for me," Hades responded curtly as he stepped down from his throne and began to pace slowly behind the man, appearing as a boy, still upon his knees. "You have done well by me thus far and so therefore I offer you a proposition, a chance to regain the life your son stole from you. Fail me, and I will steal your youth from you. You will go back to being that foolish, weak old man and a coward."

"You know that I am at your service, My Lord," Peter immediately answered as he sat up and waited for the immortal to continue. "I will do anything for my life back."

Hades smiled smugly and then he replied, "And as a bonus, you will also have a chance for revenge against all those who put you here, oh… except your son unfortunately. It appears as though the heroes forced him out into the non magical world with no memory of him ever having the darkness inside of him or of Storybrooke."

Pan looked at the God in confusion as he asked, "You're really sending me to Storybrooke? And I can make my enemies pay for running everything I built?"

"I thought you might like my deal," he responded and then continued. "Yes, you can have all that, so long as you give me what I need in return. We both want the same thing, although I will be needing something more. I need you to steal all of the Savior's power, along with all of the light magic you can. I will need it for what I have planned. Do this however you'd like to, but I do have one more stipulation to our deal. I need you take back what belongs to me. Emma Swan stole it from me and I want it back."

"You mean, Hook?" Peter stated quickly. "Or his soul rather? You have a deal, My Lord. I am finally going to be able to make my old nemesis suffer before I can finally get to kill him. It was always one of my biggest regrets that I didn't spend more of my focus on making Killian pay for betraying me while they were trapped within Neverland. I didn't really have the opportunity because I was so focused on Henry. This time, I won't fail. Might I ask what makes Captain Hook's soul so special to you? Even though he has cheated death as I have for centuries, he is really nothing more than a one-handed drunkard."

The immortal glared at the boy before him as he answered cruelly, "Perhaps that was your impression of him, but he is also the very man who has found true love with the Savior and has escaped me now, not just once, but twice. Despite what you think of him, or what he might even think of himself, the rest of Storybrooke reveres him as a hero just like Emma and the others who came down to my realm to thwart my plans. I cannot let this stand. Question my orders again, and I will find another soul just as much in yearning for a second chance at life as you. Is this understood?"

Pan bowed his head, then he thought back to the last conversation he had ever had with Hook while both men were still alive as he replied humbly, "Yes. Forgive me for questioning you. I will not fail you, Hades. I promise you I won't. Like you, I know what it was like to underestimate and to be bested by the Captain."

 _"You really should've taken my deal," Peter said coldly while he slowly walked toward the Captain as he was sitting upon a fallen log and drinking from his flask._

 _"It doesn't look like I need your help with Emma after all, mate," the pirate answered smugly as he turned to look at the youth who was even more of a villain than he was._

 _Peter asked him skeptically, "What, you think that kiss actually meant something?"_

 _Killian nodded while he replied honestly, "I do. I think it means she's finally starting to see me for the man I am._

 _"What?" Pan scoffed cruelly in order to put a damper into his rising spirits. "A one-handed pirate with a drinking problem? I'm no grown up, but I'm pretty sure that's less than appealing."_

 _"A man of honor," Hook responded, trying not to let the hurt show in front of his enemy while he put his flask away again._

 _Peter Pan knelt down beside the pirate captain as he glared at his ex-employee and asked him with a sneer on his face, "So tell me... What would a man of honor like yourself do with a big, fat secret?"_

 _Not believing that Pan could have anything important enough to say in order to convince him to come back to work for him for, Hook mockingly answered, "Um… Well, that depends what the secret is."_

 _"Baelfire…" the boy replied smugly once more. "Neal; whatever name he goes by these days. The guy Emma loves. Henry's father."_

 _"What of him?" Killian asked quickly. "He's dead."_

 _Peter continued to mock the man now standing face to face with him until he began to walk away to leave his enemy alone with his thoughts as he responded cruelly, "No. I'm afraid not. He's alive. And that's not even the best part. He's in Neverland."_

 _Hook asked nervously, "Is he?"_

 _"Oh yes," Peter Pan answered arrogantly. "Can you believe it? I'm sure Emma would love to know that Henry's father is still alive. But I'd hate for that to get in the way of budding romance. So I'll leave it up to you... to tell her or not. Let's see what kind of man you really are."_

"You have my word, Lord Hades," Pan replied after the God of the Underworld had turned his back to him while waiting for his answer to the deal. "I will not fail again. But, exactly how might I get my hands on the Savior's powers? It won't easily be accomplished. And even if I can, how will I be able to contain them?"

The immortal turned back around and handed him a large, ruby red stone that had the image of an eye etched into it while he spoke up again saying, "Convince Emma to hold this for several seconds without letting go and all of her magic will be extracted from her body, as well as that of all the light magic contained within their little town of Storybrooke. This stone is called the Eye of the Phoenix. The Savior certainly won't do as you want unless you give her a reason to. Perhaps that will be where her precious pirate will become of use to you, only you will let him die anyway, even if she does cooperate. Once Captain Hook is dead, his body will become yours for the taking and with it, you will be able to reopen the portal to the Underworld, where Charon will rise once again to take his soul and the jewel back down to me. As for your youth, you'll have to find another way to get that back once you're alive again and back in Neverland where you belong. It certainly is a pleasure doing business with you, Peter. And to think, I was considering asking someone else to help me with this task of grave importance."

The young man quickly retorted, "I assure you, Hades, I am the best you have, to do exactly what needs to be done. I know Killian and Emma better than even they know themselves. I will succeed and when I do, you will have everything you need for whatever you have planned for all that power."


	2. Chapter 2

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Two

In Storybrooke…

Granny walked over to the table where Henry was sitting at inside her diner and placed a couple of plates and a mug of hot cocoa with cinnamon down in front of him, as he looked up at her in confusion and stated, "I didn't order this?"

The old woman scowled as she answered, "I know, but you've been sitting here at my table for at least three hours now with your nose buried in that book you've been writing and haven't had a bite to eat. Consider this, on the house."

"I'm really okay for now," the teenager replied as he turned his head to the door as his mom and Killian walked inside, then came over to join him, taking a seat across from him.

"You're okay with what?" Emma asked as she looked between her son and Granny. "Did we miss something?"

Henry shook his head as he quickly took a bite of the burger the owner of the diner brought for him and then responded with his mouth full, "No, it's just that I forgot to order lunch when I first walked in here and Granny was insisting I eat."

The woman spoke up again saying, "Nothing is so important that you have to miss a meal, unless of course it's because you were all busy fighting against another monster, God forbid."

"Now, what can I get for the two of you?" she asked again as she turned to the blonde and her husband. "Wait let me guess, a grilled cheese sandwich with onion rings for our Savior and a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich with fries for Captain Hook?"

"Normally yes, but actually we'll have one of your reubens today," Emma answered as she turned to Hook, who nodded, then looked back up at the old woman above them. "Killian's been encouraging me to branch out and try something different for a change."

Henry stuffed a few fries in his mouth and replied, "Sounds like good advice."

Granny nodded in agreement as she responded, "Two reubens and a basket of onion rings coming right up."

"Is there really something wrong with always ordering what I know I like?" Emma asked as she looked between Hook and Henry.

"Nothing's wrong with that, love, but how are you ever going to learn to like something new if you don't try change every once in awhile?" her husband answered as he grinned smugly at her.

Emma leaned over to kiss him and then replied, "I do change things up every now and again. If I didn't, then I certainly wouldn't be with you now, would I?"

Knowing that she was referring to the difference between him and the other men who had been in her life, Hook smiled and responded, "Fair point. Don't worry, Swan. You'll like these sandwiches. I've had a few meself. The sauerkraut and corn beef are quite delicious, aren't they, lad?"

"He's right, Mom," Henry answered. "They're very good."

"So, you're busy writing another story I see," Emma said as she looked down at the book and noticed that more of its pages were filled than they had been since the last time she saw him writing. "What story are you writing about now?"

The fifteen year old looked over at Hook nervously as the pirate captain looked back at the boy in confusion as he asked, "What? Did you want me to leave for a few minutes so you can talk to your mother?"

Henry quickly replied, "No, no. It's just that… well, I just finished writing about everything that happened in Camelot and I've gotten started on writing what happened next."

"I see, you mean about what happened after I became the Dark One?" Killian responded upon understanding why the boy had suddenly become worried, for him. "It's all right. Write down everything that happened, as it happened. The bad is just as important as the good. Those who read these stories years from now, need to know it all."

"I can finish later," Henry quickly stated as he closed the book and put it back into his backpack, while Emma reached out to gently stroke her husband's cheek until Ruby suddenly appeared with two more hot chocolates with cinnamon in her hands and set them down on the table before sitting down in the booth next to the teenager.

Emma stared at her with surprise until she joyfully exclaimed, "Ruby, you're back! What are you… how did you get back here? When did you get back?"

The old woman's granddaughter smiled as she answered, "It's a long story really, but the short version is, Mulan found me and freed me from a witch who was holding me prisoner while trapped within my wolf form, after which she agreed to travel with me in search for more of my wolf clan. Eventually, we found them and things have been wonderful, but I realized I've missed Granny and all of you here in Storybrooke, so with a little bit of help from, well oddly enough, another witch we met, I was able to return here with some magic potion she gave me. I don't know how it works exactly, but it does. I'm afraid I won't be staying here for long, but I had to come home to see how things have been here, so that I could see all of you. Granny told me you and Hook got married?"

"Yes," Emma replied happily and then leaned over to kiss Killian once again and laid her upper body back against him while he gently lay his arm around her and took her hand in his with affection. "You've been gone a long time. A lot's happened here."

"So I can see and so as Granny's told me," Ruby responded as she glared up at the old woman as she set down the plates of food before their friends, then watched her walk off again to go help another patron. "Congratulations! I am so happy for you both. Emma deserved to find a good man in her life and it's clear that you love her very much, Captain. And she you."

Killian nodded graciously and answered, "Aye. Thank you, milady."

Red liked hearing him speak to her so formally as she looked at Emma, who took a bite of her sandwich, then stated, "He's such a gentleman. I like it. And Henry, Granny's also told me about you becoming the new Author after all the trouble with the last guy? That's so cool! You have your own powers at last. You always did want to become a hero, even though we all already considered you to be one."

"Ruby's right, kid," his mother replied as Hook reached out to tap his shoulder with his hook. "And for your information, Killian, reubens are delicious after all. I was wrong. Thank you for breaking me out of my comfort zone, again. Just don't let my compliment go to your ego."

"I wouldn't dream of it," the pirate responded as he pushed Emma away from him and moved to stand, then walked over to the counter to speak to Robin about something as he and Regina walked inside, then Regina walked over to join her son and friends while Ruby also stood so that the mayor of their town could sit beside Henry.

Regina looked up at the former waitress as she said, "Welcome home, Red. I heard you came home for a visit. It's nice to see you again."

Ruby smiled at the Queen as she answered, "Thank you, Madam Mayor. Or are we back to calling you, Your Majesty? I can never really remember which one."

"Regina is just fine," she replied as she took a fry from off of Henry's plate and ate it, while Ruby took a seat next to Emma until Hook returned.

"So, I hear that you guys had to go down to the Underworld in order to save Hook," Ruby spoke up again as she looked over at Emma, only much more quietly than before so that the pirate captain wouldn't be able to hear her. "I couldn't help, but notice the large scar along his neck. How is he doing, really? I only ask because he seems quieter than he was before I left, not as confident."

Emma looked back at her husband while he continued talking to the former thief, then down at the food before her as she took another bite of an onion ring and responded, "He has changed a little, but he's still the same man I fell in love with."

Red smiled as she answered, "I certainly see that. I mean, it isn't everyone who would risk going down into Hell to save the man she loves. I really am happy for you both Emma, and you too, Regina. It appears you've found yourself a good looking man as well."

"I really have," Regina replied happily as she smiled wide, being unable to hide it from those around her. "Thank you."

"What about you, Ruby?" Henry asked after he finished off his cocoa. "Have you met…?"

Suddenly, people outside of the diner started screaming as Killian, Robin, Emma, Regina, Ruby, and Henry, all ran outside to find out what the commotion was while people kept running around them to find cover. The heroes quickly found the reason for the panic as a shadow flew by and hovered over them for not more than a few seconds before it swiftly flew down and grabbed a tight hold of Hook, not giving him the chance to fight against it as it swept him away before Robin, who was standing the closest to him at that moment, or the others could help him.

When her powers failed to stop the shadow, Emma cried out for her husband in fear as she shouted, "Killian! It's not possible, Pan can't be back, unless…"

Henry looked at his mom worryingly as he responded, "Unless Hades helped him get back here somehow with his shadow intact. Pan must be trying to return Killian again to him in the Underworld."


	3. Chapter 3

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Three

Meanwhile…

After Emma and Killian had left their apartment, having come by to visit with her parents and her brother for a while that afternoon, Mary Margaret and David remained at home to play with Neal after he awoke from his nap. Their son had just turned one a few days ago and he was already beginning to walk and get into trouble, but Snow and Charming loved every moment they had with him, the moments that they had sadly missed out on with their daughter.

Mary Margaret laughed as Neal tried to say mama, his very first word other than the funny sounds and noises he liked to make, and once he did so, she called out happily, "Ha! I told you he was a mama's boy. He said my name first."

David sat down on the floor beside his wife to play with his son as well while he looked over at her and replied coolly, "To be fair, you have been goading him into saying "mama" for months. Neal only said it now, just to get you to stop begging."

"I have not been begging, have I, baby?" she retorted as Neal excitedly ran into his father's arms. "Don't worry, he'll be saying "dada" in no time."

"Maybe he's a mama's boy, but I have a feeling that Emma would have been daddy's little girl," the Prince responded a little sadly, upon thinking again about all of the missed years with their now thirty-two year old daughter.

Snow kissed his cheek comfortingly and then answered, "At least she found us again and we're all happy. Now, we have the chance to make up for not being able to be there for our daughter. I can't believe how big he's become. He's growing so fast. I have to admit, a part of me wouldn't mind if time froze again for a little while, so long as we didn't become cursed with no memories I mean."

Charming smiled as Neal gave him a high five of sorts, then he replied, "I don't think I'd mind either."

"Oh... did you hear, Ruby's returned," Mary Margaret quickly said to change the subject into something happier. "She said she missed Granny and the rest of us here, even though she's really happy back in the Enchanted Forest, now that she's found her own wolf clan. And Mulan has joined them to be their protector."

"That's great news," David responded, turning his attention to his wife as Neal became engrossed with the wooden train set on the floor in front of him. "I'm going to have to go down to see her. I take you have already?"

She kept her eye trained on their son as she answered, "This morning. I went to Granny's to drop off a recipe for Johanna's strawberry rhubarb pie. You know, the one I made us for dessert the other night when everyone came over for dinner?"

He nodded and replied, "How can I forget it? It was delicious. I didn't realize Johanna made that."

"She did," the Princess responded fondly. "She was a brilliant cook. Anyway, I saw Ruby inside the diner before Granny opened up. She asked me not to tell Emma or Henry because she wanted to surprise them the next time they came in to eat. I suspect they must be talking right now. Emma did say that she and Killian were going to be heading over there to meet up with Henry after they left here."

"That's good," Charming answered. "I've got some news to tell too."

Snow looked over at her husband in confusion as she asked, "What? Is it good news?"

David smiled and then replied, "It might not be as good as Ruby coming home for a visit, but yeah. I think it's good news. It turns out that Dr. Whale's finally had enough of this town and has convinced Regina to let him take one of Anton's beans so he can return to his own land, wherever the hell it is he comes from."

"Actually, I'm not sure that's really good news at all," Mary Margaret responded in frustration. "I mean, I dislike him as much as everyone else in Storybrooke, but Whale is the only doctor we have. Who is possibly going to replace him? I'm surprised Regina agreed to let him go."

"Well, it turns out that one of our town's nuns has secretly been taking nursing classes for the last few years, having been too afraid to tell anyone except for Leroy it turns out, in case she were to fail," he answered as his wife stood and picked up their son so she could change his diaper.

She looked at David in surprise as she asked quickly, "Do you mean Astrid?"

The Prince nodded and replied, "That's right. That's why we haven't seen so much of her around in a long time. She's been so busy with school. I saw her and Leroy together the other night at Granny's. It turns out that they've started dating, since she's quit being a nun with Mother Superior's blessing, of course."

"Our Leroy?" Snow asked mockingly. "Well, will wonders never cease?"

"Believe me, I'm surprised as you are," David responded as he headed into kitchen to make himself a sandwich. "She's spoken with Regina, who actually agreed that it would be good to have her there to take over for Whale, even though she's still studying. Astrid has found her calling and being a fairy, she'll be more talented than Dr. Frankenstein ever was. Regina said she's quite brilliant actually."

Mary Margaret spoke again saying, "Coming from Regina, that's a real compliment."

He nodded and before taking a bite of the sandwich he just finished making for himself, he answered, "Yes it is. I'll bet…"

"Snow!" Ruby called out fearfully as she suddenly came barging into their apartment without knocking. "David! You've got to come quick! There's real trouble down outside of Granny's. We believe Peter Pan has somehow found his way out of the Underworld along with his shadow, which he just sent to kidnap Hook. That thing came out of nowhere and we weren't fast enough to stop it. Emma couldn't even blast it with her magic before it grabbed Hook and flew off. She sent me here to find you."

"We're on our way," Snow quickly said as she picked up her son in her arms again, while David rushed to gather the things Neal would need later on. "Tell Emma we'll be there as soon as we can. We have to drop Neal off with Belle. And Ruby, do whatever you can to reassure our daughter that everything's going to be okay. She and Killian have been through so much, especially him. If Hades is really trying to get his soul back… Just tell Emma to try not to worry so much."


	4. Chapter 4

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Four

"I can't believe this is happening again," Emma said angrily as she slammed her fists down on the bar, while Regina came up behind her and laid a gentle hand down on her shoulder without saying a word.

"I'm so sorry, Emma," Robin responded with worry. "I was standing right beside him. I should have been able to help him, but I didn't. I failed."

The Savior looked over at him as her eyes softened and she replied, "You couldn't have done anything. None of us could have, I know that. I'm just angry, and afraid for him. First Hades enlists this enchantress to abduct him and now he's returned Pan's soul back here for Killian too. I don't understand Hades' endgame. Why does he want Killian so badly?"

Regina crossed her arms as she answered, "It's because Hades hates to lose, plain and simple. Think about it, Emma. We all went down into the Underworld to save Hook and we actually succeeded in doing so, by you catapulting Hades into his own river of lava with your light magic. Then, Hades uses the Enchantress to do his dirty work after he sends her some kind of psychic message. You defied and defeated him once again, by killing her and by rescuing your husband. You are the Savior, Emma. And you have found your true love, which Hades has done everything in his power to sever because he cannot stand it. Right now, you're too powerful for him or his minions to defeat, but by hurting and killing the man you love, that is how he will defeat you if he succeeds. That is his endgame."

"I won't let him succeed," Emma responded curtly.

"Of course not, but the real question we should be asking ourselves here is what is Pan's endgame?" Regina replied as Robin took her hand.

All eyes turned to Henry as he answered quietly, "Exactly what it was before when he kidnapped me, then traded our bodies. He wants to live forever, or in this case, again. But Hades won't have given Peter Pan a free pass to the living world without requesting something from him in return. Hades must need something here. And Pan is going to use Killian to get it."

It was then that Ruby rushed inside the diner again, followed closely by Snow and David, who stated worryingly, "Sorry we're late. We came as soon as we could. Emma, are you okay?"

"No," she responded coldly as tears threatened to fall. "No, I'm not okay. We defeated Pan. There's no way he should have been able to return and now he has Killian, again. How many times will this keep happening? How many times, will Killian be able to keep surviving these attacks? Hades is a God for crying out loud! He's immortal, we can't kill him like we did Pan and he will never stop."

"There's a way, Emma," Mary Margaret replied, trying to sound assuring for her daughter while she wrapped her arms around Emma to hold her. "There has to be a way. We can't give up."

Ruby spoke up then saying, "If you have something of Hook's, I can sniff him out for you. Hopefully, I can lead you right to him and therefore Pan too."

Robin looked at her as he asked with surprise, "You can really do that?"

"That's right, we haven't properly met," she answered as she reached out her hand to shake his. "Ruby Lucas, also known as Little Red Riding Hood; half human, half wolf. It's good to meet you, Robin Hood. And yes, I can track anyone, anywhere."

"I'm afraid that's not true this time, sweetheart," a voice sounded behind everyone as they all spun around to find Peter Pan standing among them, leaning up against the jukebox with a smug smile on his face. "Because where I've had my shadow stash my dear old friend, Captain Hook, it's someplace that you lot are unable to follow."

Emma pushed through her family and friends as she stormed toward the arrogant boy and asked angrily, "Where is he? What have you done to him?"

Pan stood up straight as Emma tried to grab him, only to have her hands phase right through him as he was still nothing more than a spirit, then he responded, "Don't worry, Emma. I haven't done anything to him yet, at least nothing for you to worry about too much. However, he won't remain unharmed forever so I suggest you do what I want and you will get to see him again. I have to admit, I never thought you would ever actually fall in love with that pirate, let alone marry him. He's a weak fool and a scoundrel, no matter what he thinks he done to redeem himself. But you can't ever truly change the kind of man you really are deep down. I guess that's proof that the Savior might not be all she's cracked up to be."

"We defeated you once," she replied in frustration, trying to ignore his taunts and cruelty in regards to Killian. "We will do it again."

"Actually, it was my own son who defeated me," Peter retorted. "I didn't think Rumple had the guts to do what needed to be done, but I underestimated him, as I underestimated the rest of you as well. You broke free of my curse and found your way back here, together again, but I won't act so hastily this time. You see, I've got time. It's Killian who doesn't."

David moved to stand beside his daughter as he asked steadily, "What do you want? And what does Hades want? We all know that you wouldn't be able to be here without his help in getting you released from the Underworld and we know that he wouldn't do so out of the goodness of his heart. So, what do we have to do to get Hook back?"

The man who looked like a boy smiled smugly once again as he answered, "I am glad you asked. What I want is currently not of any importance, but what he wants, is. Hades has a plan, though what that plan is, he didn't say, but in order for him to enact whatever it is, he needs you, Emma. Or rather, he needs your magic. He needs all of your power and he's given me a way to do it, but I can't take it from you. You have to give it up willingly. Do that, and I will return your true love to you, relatively unharmed. If you don't, Killian will die a very slow and excruciating death that will make dying of dreamshade feel like nothing more than being stung by a bee or getting a papercut. You remember how it feels to be dying of dreamshade poisoning, don't you Dave? If it wasn't for Hook, you would have died in Neverland. It's your choice, Emma. I have a feeling that you'll make the right one and when you're ready, I'll return. See you soon."

"Wait!" the Savior shouted when he disappeared. "No, we have to find Killian. I refuse to believe Pan's put him someplace we can't go. He's around here somewhere. He's got to be."

"I can still try to track him for you, Emma," Ruby responded nervously, seeing the fear on her friend's face. "Do you have something of his on hand? A handkerchief, a piece of jewelry he wears, a jacket?"

She shook her head as she replied, "I think that the only thing of his I have is his ring he gave me, but I've been wearing it since he gave it to me back in Camelot months ago. My scent is probably more dominant. Actually, I think that his coat is still in my car from last night. I'll be right back."

As Emma ran out of the diner, Robin asked, "So, that was Peter Pan? You all told me about him, but…"

"Don't let his looks fool you," Regina answered angrily as she thought about all he had done to her son. "Trust me, he may look like a child, but he's pure evil. He's also Rumpelstiltskin's father. To be honest, I can't begin to decide which one of them I hate more."

"It's definitely a toss-up," David said curtly.

Emma ran back inside as she held up her husband's coat and ran over to Ruby while she called out, "I've got it! This should work. Even I can smell him on this. Killian wears a very distinctive cologne. I can also still smell the rum I accidentally spilled on it a few nights ago."

Red took it from Emma and smelled it closely as her eyes dilated, then she answered quietly, "His coat will work just fine. I have his scent. So long as he's still here in Storybrooke, I should be able to find him."

"Pan has to be holding him here somewhere," the former Evil Queen responded as everyone followed after Ruby as she began their search. "He wouldn't be able to exist outside of Storybrooke."

"Regina's right, but I have a nagging feeling that this is too easy," Mary Margaret replied nervously. "Pan might not have known about Ruby, or her ability, but surely he's prepared for anything."

Ruby looked back at her friends as she asked quickly, "Do any of you know if there was a place that Pan paid particular attention to when he was here, a place where he might keep his prisoner? I have Hook's scent, but something is somehow preventing me from pinpointing which direction it's coming from. Hook could be anywhere."

Emma answered in frustration, "Pan needs us to accept his deal. If it comes down to saving Killian or keeping my magic… I will save my husband no matter what, just like I did before back when Zelena threatened him for my powers as well."


	5. Chapter 5

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Five

In the Underworld…

Hades slowly walked among the newest batch of souls having just arrived within his realm after their bodies had been destroyed in a bombing which took place in a foreign city outside of Paris, a city the God had only heard of and longed to see for himself once he would finally be free from his prison.

Once Hades was through, and had finally sent the departed on their way to try to figure out their unfinished business before they go mad within the in between, being content with the knowledge that they wouldn't actually be moving on for centuries to come, if at all, the immortal walked back into his private hollow and stood above the River Styx. He waved his hand over the water, and when the fog above it lifted, a face appeared within it, the face of someone Hades hasn't seen or heard from since he had been cursed to become ruler over the dead.

The being the God had conjured within the pool spoke first as he said sternly, "Hades, I must say that I am quite surprised to hear from you again after all this time. How long has it been? Forever ago?"

Hades chortled and then answered, "It is good to see that you haven't lost your humor, brother. Nor has your age. Tell me, how have the seas and its creatures you rule over been treating you? Has your daughter forgiven you yet? I may not have spoken to you since the dawn of time, but I know more than you think I do."

"I know you didn't request a word from me to see how my domain and I are faring, nor do you care about my relationship with Ursula," Poseidon responded coldly. "What do you want?"

"Actually, I really do wish to know if you and my niece have patched things up," the God of the Underworld replied insincerely, almost mockingly. "If you haven't, I suggest that you do so. Otherwise, you will regret it once you've become a prisoner here within my realm when I finally overthrow you and our dear brother, Zeus. How is he anyway? I didn't even bother calling him to brag. I know he wouldn't answer."

Poseidon looked at Hades coldly as he asked, "What makes you believe you can defeat us this time, after you failed to do so once before? The Underworld is your domain, brother. You don't have to like it, but you do have to live within it."

Hades scowled as he stated angrily, "Not for much longer I don't. I've finally discovered a way to defeat the both of you and will soon have the means to do it. Once I do, it will be you and Zeus who will have to live with this realm becoming your new domain from within the very prison you've put away our greatest enemies."

"You can't be serious," the God of the seas answered ominously, realizing exactly what it was he meant, then looked into his brother's eyes for any sign of deception. "You plan to unleash the Titans? And you have the means to do this? How is this possible?"

"Let's just say, I know the right people," the older immortal responded smugly. "You and Zeus will soon be imprisoned after the Titans and I have our revenge on the two of you and the rest of our kin, as well as on the living world, I'll have defeated the heroes from that quaint little town of theirs called Storybrooke, who have thwarted me at every turn, and then… then I will become the ruler and God over all domains. You may think I'm foolish to brag about my victory before it's happened, but that is how confident I am. And this time, you and little brother cannot stop me. Feel free to try."

Under the seas…

Ursula swam over to where Poseidon was sitting upon his throne while he spoke to his brother and when Hades' face disappeared from within the moon pool, she spoke up saying fearfully, "Forgive me, father. I couldn't help, but overhear. Do you really believe that Hades will become powerful enough to be able to release the Titans?"

The God looked over at his daughter and gently stroked her cheek, then he replied, "I don't know. Hades has always been a fool who believes himself to be far more powerful than he really is, but this time…"

"This time he mentioned those in Storybrooke," the sea witch answered for him. "You and I both know how much power exists within that tiny corner of the world. If my uncle really can somehow find a way to harness that power, then we are all in real danger. I just found you again, father. I can't risk losing you now."

"Don't worry, Ursula," Poseidon responded confidently. "I promise you that you won't. I won't lose you either. I think we need to return to that strange town and speak to those who helped to reunite us. We owe it to them to warn them of the danger that's coming."

Ursula nodded, then she looked at her father once more as she asked, "And what about Zeus? You should get in touch with him somehow too if he isn't too busy. I know that my other uncle is still mourning over the loss of his son, Hercules. But surely he will listen to you now, once he learns that the rest of his family's lives are at stake."

The God of the seas grabbed hold of his trident and stood from his throne, while Ursula transformed her two legs into eight tentacles and stood beside him as he replied, "You've always been wise beyond your years and my voice of reason. If Zeus continues to refuse to speak with me through the simplest of means, we will have to go to visit my better brother in person if we must. After which, we will travel back to Storybrooke and speak with the Savior, Emma Swan was it? She will surely help us, even if the rest of our kin won't."


	6. Chapter 6

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Six

When Killian awoke after he had been knocked unconscious, it didn't take long for him to remember how he had been swept away and taken captive by a shadow that could only belong to his old enemy from Neverland, the boy who shouldn't have had the means to be able to return from the Underworld. After taking a moment to take in his surroundings, Hook found that he was once again trapped within one of the many mines hidden beneath Storybrooke and that both of his legs, as well as his one hand, had all been shackled to a wooden pillar doing its job in keeping the mine from caving in. Even though he still had his hook attached to the brace he wore over his left arm, there was still no way for him to break free.

Upon seeing that Pan was nowhere in sight, it took Killian only a couple of seconds to know what he needed to do before the villain returned, as he breathed in deeply to prepare himself for the pain he knew was coming, then swiftly thrust his hook into his chest and ripped out his half of Emma's heart.

Outside of Granny's diner, the rest of the heroes remained gathered together while they argued trying to come up with a plan that might help them to find Peter, as Ruby had so far been unable to track Hook due to whatever kind of magic Peter Pan had within his possession to keep their friend hidden from them, but when Emma suddenly doubled over in pain upon feeling a sharp pain in her chest, their arguing immediately stopped as Mary Margaret and David rushed over to her to keep her from falling to the ground.

Within the mine…

Killian held his half of her heart weakly within his hand while he struggled to get his pain under control and when he finally felt like he could breathe again, he dug a small hole within the dirt beneath him using his hook once more, then carefully buried the precious organ just in time as his enemy finally returned, smiling upon seeing his captive awake.

"Hello again, old friend," Peter said coolly as he walked over and knelt down before his prisoner. "It's been a few years. Actually, it's really only been a few months, but you weren't exactly lucid the last time we talked while we were both dead down in the Underworld. I've got to say, I can't believe Emma actually married you. I'm surprised really. The Savior certainly is flawed, isn't she?"

"The best people in the world are," Hook replied quietly.

Pan scoffed as she asked, "Does that include you? Do you really believe you're amongst the best of the people within the living world?"

Killian lowered his head as he answered humbly, "No. I will never be able to measure up to the man Emma truly deserves, but despite everything, she still loves me, and I her, even if I am unworthy. And that's enough. That is why I am alive and have survived everything you and the rest of the villains we've faced have ever done to try to destroy us. You won't break me now, just as you failed to break me down in the Underworld and back in Neverland."

"I might not be able to break you so long as you remain alive, but once you are dead and back with Hades in his domain, he will see to that for me," the boy responded cruelly and showed Hook the red stone he carried with him, as well as a gold pocket watch which he laid down on the ground beside him just far enough out of his reach so that he wouldn't be able to smash it. "I've given your true love an ultimatum, Captain. Hades needs Emma's powers, as well as all of the light magic contained within this bizarre town the Evil Queen created for herself back when she initiated the first dark curse. This red stone will rip all powers from the Savior, as well as that which belongs to Regina and the fairies. All she needs to do is hold it for only a few seconds. That is where you come in. She won't give up her powers without motivation, but if she cares for you like we both know she does, then she will surely agree to give up her powers willingly. She did so once before, didn't she, because of that Wicked Witch?"

"She won't do it again," Killian replied defiantly. "When she did it before, Emma was prepared to give up on herself and this town. She didn't believe in herself, but she does now. She knows how important she is as the Savior, for herself, and for the people living here within Storybrooke. She won't give up her magic and risk the lives of everyone else here so long as the evils that exist within these realms might come to try to destroy them. She can't let them down, not even for me."

Peter laughed as he used his dagger to cut a long gash across Killian's cheek, eliciting a small groan from the captive, and then spread the red liquid left upon the weapon over the watch's face while he answered, "I guess we'll find out. Let me see, you've been forced to feel all of the pain of those you've wronged in three hundred years of evil deeds and suffered as they suffered, you've been poisoned by dreamshade, stabbed through your chest with a dagger, whipped enough so that you would die at least ten times over, and you were already dead when all of these things happened to you. As for the centuries you were alive, you've been run through by an enchanted sword by your own lover, you have been shot, beaten, lost your hand, nearly drowned, choked… Have I missed anything?"

Hook turned away as he asked with frustration, "Does this conversation actually have a point or do you plan to bore me to death?"

"I guess my question for you is, do you know what it's like to feel all of this pain you've ever felt all at once, over and over again?" the villain responded cruelly, leaning in closer so that their faces were barely an inch apart as Pan blew on the ruby, emitting a bright red dust from the stone into Killian's eyes, nose, and mouth, that caused him to gasp and fall back in agony against the rocks behind him. "This jewel is incredible, isn't it? Hades calls it the Eye of the Phoenix and it's got a hell of a lot of power that I've hardly even begun to understand. And this watch, can you hear it ticking? Its sound will be all you will hear from this point forward. As you can tell, it is far louder than any ordinary watch and as your life drains from your body, the ticking will slow and when it finally stops, so will your heart. Just how strong are you really, Killian? How long will you be able to survive this unbearable anguish until your life force leaves you once and for all? That hook of yours can't save you this time. And neither will the Savior or her family. I'll be back later. I truly look forward to seeing your deterioration."

Back inside the diner…

"Emma, what's wrong?" he mother asked worryingly as she held her daughter tightly. "Is it Killian?"

She looked desperately into both of her parents' eyes as she replied fearfully, "I can't feel him anymore. The pain I felt a second ago just disappeared and now I don't feel him like I should. I don't understand, how is that possible?"

Regina thought for a moment and then answered, "His heart must have been removed from his chest. You placed a protection spell over it the night after you gave it to him, so the only person who would be able to do that, would be you and…"

"Himself," Mary Margaret finished for her. "Killian must have removed his own heart in order to protect you, Emma. He knows if anything is to happen to him, then it would happen to you too."

"My mother enchanted his hook years ago with the power to do it," Regina responded again. "It's the only possible explanation. No matter what kind of power Hades gave Pan before leaving the Underworld to do whatever he's come to do, there's no way he'd be able to get around the protection spell."

David replied nervously, "Hook must already know what Pan has planned. Can he survive long without it? I mean, since his life was dependent on Emma splitting her heart with him?"

The Queen looked between Snow and David, then over at Emma as she answered, "He'll be fine, at least so long as his half of the Savior's heart keeps beating."

Meanwhile…

When Hook was left alone once more after the boy disappeared, he let out a weak cry as he closed his eyes, but despite his suffering, Killian fought against it, knowing that he would have to for as long as he was able so that he could give Emma and her family their best chance, the time they needed to defeat Pan again. In order to help himself, he struggled to picture the face of the woman he loved while he thought of a moment shared between them to keep up his strength.

 _"Be careful, Swan," he stated softly, yet sternly as he walked over to stand before her to bid her farewell as she prepared to depart with Regina for their journey to find Lily and rescue Robin. "As someone who started on the side of good and went dark, take my advice... Vengeance is tempting. The darkness always is. Resist it."_

 _"Why couldn't you?" Emma asked as she looked into his eyes._

 _Killian shook his head while he looked between her and her family as he responded remorsefully, "I didn't have anything to live for. You have your parents, Henry..."_

 _She cut in as she swiftly replied, "You?"_

 _"Aye... Me," he answered sincerely as he smiled at her. "And I, you. That's what's kept me on my path now. Use whatever it takes to stay on yours."_

"Forgive me, Emma," he whispered weakly after he unearthed the heart once again and held it close to his mouth while he continued to speak to her in hope that she will be able to feel his words. "I know that you won't understand why I… I've done what I've done. I had to protect… to protect you. Aagh! Don't give up part of what makes you special, Emma. Please, don't give up your magic for me. Find Pan. Stop him and Hades… no matter what happens to me. I know you can and will. I am not afraid… afraid of what's coming. I assure you I am not giving up, but should I die, do not… fall into the darkness again as I have done so often in my life. Be the Savior. Be the brave and amazing woman I know you are." 

While her family and friend all talked around her, Emma seemed to ignore them upon feeling within her own heart as Killian spoke to her through his, tears falling from her eyes as she listened to him trying to say goodbye in case they were unable to save him. When she couldn't feel him any longer, without warning she suddenly threw one of the glass mugs she had picked up from off of the table beside her across the room as it smashed into pieces against the floor, startling everyone surrounding her into silence as all eyes turned to her.

She stood up and then calmed herself down as she said sadly, "I'm sorry, Granny. All of you, I'm sorry. Ruby, please don't give up. Keep trying to find him. I know that if anyone can it's you. In the meantime, I'm going to go talk with Belle. If there's anything in Gold's shop we can use to help us save Killian and stop Pan and Hades, I'll find it. Mom and Dad, I could use your help. Regina, if you and Robin could go to the Apprentice's mansion? See if you can find something… And Henry, can you find where we've put Neal's coconut that trapped Pan's shadow before so we can do it again?"

Everyone looked to the Savior as she gave the orders, then Henry stated, "Don't worry, Mom. We will find Killian and stop both Pan and Hades. We've defeated them before. We can do it again. And when we do, we're going to make it so that they can't come back, or send anyone else to hurt Hook or any of us ever again. I know it."

"Henry's right," Regina spoke again in agreement with her son. "We may not know how yet, but we've accomplished the impossible many times over. This time is no different."

"I want to believe you, but not until Killian's safe and we've succeeded," Emma said sadly. "Come on, we don't have time to waste."


	7. Chapter 7

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Seven

Poseidon and his daughter, Ursula, both pulled up at the gates of Mount Olympus upon the God of the seas' chariot, then together they entered the doorway upon the magic barrier surrounding the palace inside recognizing their power, and both were surprised to find that the kingdom of the Gods was eerily quiet. Even though it was still late into the night when they arrived, if there was anything Poseidon remembered about his large family, it was that most of them hardly ever slept as they all loved to revel in their power by feasting and drinking what they call, nectar of the Gods, well into the mornings.

Ursula looked around as she asked, "Where is everyone? After all of the stories you told me from your time spent here before you became ruler of the oceans, I expected… Well, I'm not really sure what I expected. More of a celebration I suppose."

A woman slowly walked up behind them as she responded, "Oh they're all celebrating all right, but they're celebrating down on Earth tonight. Hestia remarried again, only this time, she married a mortal. You should have seen Zeus' face when she told him about him."

"Athena, my favorite niece," Poseidon stated happily as he turned around to find the Goddess he was hoping to see above all else, even over his own brother. "You are looking even more beautiful now than ever before."

"I appreciate the compliment, Uncle, but you and I both know that's not true," she answered with a smile and then allowed the God to pull her into a hug. "I was always this beautiful. You've just been away for far too long to notice. And Ursula, it's wonderful to see you again too, cousin. I was glad to hear that you and your father finally put your anger behind you."

The sea witch hugged the Goddess as well, then replied, "It wasn't exactly that easy, but we are working things out. Thankfully, we had some help from some surprising people. I can certainly understand Aunt Hestia's appeal for mortals. If it weren't for them… Well, let's just say that Father's and my relationship has never been better."

Poseidon placed a hand gently on his daughter's shoulder as he turned back to Athena and spoke up again saying, "As much as I am enjoying our reunion, Athena, I'm afraid we've come to speak to my brother. Hades is about to cause real trouble for us. If I didn't believe that his threat against us was genuine, then we wouldn't have come."

"What kind of threat could he possibly make against all of us that would worry you so much?" the Goddess of wisdom asked worryingly. "He has been threatening us ever since Zeus banished him down into the Underworld after he drew the worst lot. What could possibly make this threat any different?"

"Because, Uncle Hades has discovered a way to release the Titans and is about to gain the means to do so," Ursula responded curtly. "The mortals who helped us, some of them have magic, very powerful magic, and they come from a land that is full of magic as well. What's worse, is that somehow Hades knows about them."

Her father continued, "All of us know that enough light magic equivalent to Zeus' power, as well as my own combined, is the key to unlocking the cage that contains the Titans within that stormy pit we through them in. We were careful to keep this a secret from Hades, but he found out and now the people inside this magical town are in danger, not to mention the rest of the world, and all of us should he succeed. Cronos, Crius, Coeus, Hyperion, and Iapetus will all stop at nothing to destroy everyone and everything and with Hades on their side, they will be powerful enough to do it. I need you to call for Hermes, so that he can get a message to Zeus. We have to warn him. Just make sure that whatever message you give to that flying imp, you make sure that it's urgent enough to get your father and everyone else home where they belong as soon as possible. Do you understand what we're saying, Athena?"

She looked into her uncle's eyes for any sign that Poseidon might not be as worried as he appeared to be, and when she saw that he meant every word, she nodded, then answered, "Of course. I am the Goddess of wisdom after all. You have my word, I will get my father home and I will get him to believe in the severity of Uncle Hades' threat. But don't you think you should stick around for them? They will want to hear this from you."

"My daughter and I are heading to Storybrooke," he replied as he got back onto the back of his chariot, followed by Ursula. "We have to warn them as well, and help them when Hades strikes against them. They're powerful, but I doubt they've ever fought a war against a God before."

"You owe them," Athena responded in understanding. "It's good of you to care. I remember the man in you who never used to care about anyone except for himself either, just like Hades and my father. At least you and Zeus had the excuse of losing a child. Hades is just evil. By the way, Hercules has returned again amongst us. An old friend of his found him in the Underworld when she and her family travelled there to save the life of another friend of theirs. They helped Hercules to complete his unfinished business so that he could return home. He even brought a woman home with him. They're going to be getting married. Hercules is back where he is meant to be and Zeus is a better ruler than he ever was before. When this is all over, please come back to stay for awhile, at least for the wedding. Father would want to see you again."

The sea witch smiled again as she answered, "That is wonderful news. Isn't it, Father?"

Poseidon nodded and replied, "Indeed. We would be happy to come home for a wedding. So long as everything works out for the best in the upcoming war. What's coming is inevitable. We all just need to survive."


	8. Chapter 8

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Eight

"Emma, what's going on?" her mother asked worryingly after they arrived outside of the pawnshop, then stopped her before she could enter, as Mary Margaret and David were both concerned by her silence and sullen temperament. "I mean, I know you're scared for Killian, but I feel like there's something more that you're not telling us. We know when you're hiding something."

"At first I thought I was imagining it, but somehow… I could feel Killian speaking to me," Emma answered sadly. "You were right, he was protecting me. He promised he wasn't giving up, but he begged me not to give into Pan's demands, no matter what happens to him. He told me to be brave and not to fall back into the darkness. Killian sounded so weak, like he was in pain."

David leaned close to her as he gently kissed the top of his daughter's head, then he replied, "He's going to be alright this time too. You'll see. Now come on, let's go see if we can find something of Gold's to help us. Belle will be able to help."

When the Charmings re-entered the shop, Belle looked up at them from the floor where she was playing with Neal and the toys he had been dropped off with, as she called out, "You're back! Were you… Never mind, from the looks on your faces I can see that Killian's still out there somewhere. What can I do to help?"

"We were hoping that you might be able to find something to either help us find Killian or to help us stop Pan and Hades once and for all?" Charming responded as his wife bent down to pick up Neal as their baby reached up for her. "I know we're asking a lot, but…"

"No, no, of course you should have come here," Belle quickly answered sincerely as she stood up, then walked over to the counter where she kept the book listing all of the antiques her ex-husband kept there. "It might take me some time to find anything, but I'm betting there is something here that can help you defeat our enemies. As for finding Killian, have you tried a locator's spell? Oh, or Ruby's home. I saw her earlier this morning. Perhaps she can help you find him."

Emma sighed in frustration and then replied, "Yeah, she and Granny are trying to find him now, but we think Pan's done something to him, something that is making it impossible for us to pinpoint exactly where Killian is being held. She said he could be anywhere. And if Ruby can't track him, I doubt that any kind of magic, including a tracking spell, will work to find him either."

Belle looked at her friend remorsefully as she responded, "Don't give up. I mean, I know you won't, but… He'll hold on for you. It isn't in Killian to give up. If there was ever a time that he should have, it would have been while he was trapped within the Underworld and even then he held out the hope that you would save him."

"Thank you, Belle," Mary Margaret answered with a smile. "You're right, everything's going to be all right."

"Yes, thank you," Emma responded in agreement with her mother as she looked back at the other woman she and her parents had come in to see. "I hear you all trying to give me hope and it's great, but it's just that it's really hard to believe when this keeps on happening. I keep on finding Killian, only to lose him time and time again, all because I'm the Savior and these villains can't physically hurt me because of my magic without hurting him, you, or anyone else I care about. It isn't fair."

David turned his head to look at Snow, then turned back to his daughter and replied gently, "You know, I don't think we ever shared this with you, but your mother and I both felt as you're feeling now."

Mary Margaret smiled at him and continued, "That's right, Emma. I once told your father the same thing. And though at the time I didn't exactly feel comforted by his words, I realized later just how true his answer really was."

She went on to share the rest of the experience they had back when she and Emma were stuck in the Enchanted Forest and had put herself to sleep in order to make contract with Henry, only to find her husband inside of the room on fire instead thanks to help from a sleeping curse, as well as Mr. Gold and Regina.

 _"Charming?" Mary Margaret called out nervously upon seeing the man she loved in the distance through the flames surrounding them. "Charming?"_

 _"Snow!" he exclaimed and then raced toward her, only to be pushed back as flames shot up between them to keep them apart._

 _Mary Margaret looked between him and the fire in confusion as she cried, "I don't understand. I hav… Henry should be here."_

 _David responded sadly, "I wouldn't let him come back. This is… This is too dangerous."_

 _"You found me," she answered as she smiled at the man she loved._

 _David smiled back at her as he replied, "You found me. I knew you'd be here."_

 _She kept her eyes on him while she said worryingly, "I don't know how much time we have."_

 _"Gold… He says there's a way to stop Cora," he responded swiftly. "We have to stun her like we did with him."_

 _"The quill!" Snow immediately stated._

 _Charming correcting her saying, "It wasn't the quill, it was the ink. There's a jar of it in his cell where we kept him. Get it. Get it, stop her, and come home."_

 _The flames burned hotter than before, causing them both to become startled, then she turned back to him again as she asked fearfully, "Charming, how are you here? There's no way for you to be here, unless…"_

 _"I had to see you," David answered after he simply nodded._

 _"You're in a sleeping curse," she replied curtly while her eyes remained on him._

 _The fire burst once more, then David responded, "It was worth it."_

 _Snow scornfully retorted, "But now you're cursed."_

 _"A curse you're going to break with true love's kiss," Charming answered as he leapt over the flames towards his wife. "Now…"_

 _"No!" she cried after they lean in close to try to kiss, only to fade right through each other's embraces._

 _He spoke up again saying, "It's a Netherworld. We're not really here."_

 _As she began to fade completely, she shouted fearfully, "I'm waking up!"_

 _"It's okay," David tried to reassure her. "You'll get back, and then you'll wake me as I woke you. You will always find me, and I will always find you."_

 _"Yes," Mary Margaret replied sadly. "Will we always lose each other, too? Is that our fate?"_

 _The man she loved smiled at her as he responded with confidence, "No. I refuse to believe that. You need to have faith… In us."_

 _Snow continue to look into his eyes as she repeated, "I'm waking up."_

 _"It's okay," Charming answered. "You can do this."_

"We both told each other that we loved one another, but that was when she faded away for good," David said as he finished their story. "The point is, I told Mary Margaret the truth that she needed to hear, just as we're telling you now. You are going to find Hook and he's going to be okay."

Mary Margaret pulled her daughter into a tight hug as she replied, "Your father's right, just as he was back then. Everything will be for you and Killian too. You'll see. You just have to have faith, in yourself and in him."

As David hugged both of the women in his life, a single tear slipped down their daughter's cheek and then Emma finally responded, "Thank you, both of you. And you too, Belle."

"Let me know as soon as you find anything," Emma continued as she backed away from her parents so she could look at their friend while she patted her hand in gratitude.

"I promise, I will," Belle stated as she took Neal once again from Mary Margaret's arms so that they could leave to continue their efforts out amongst the town, while she did what she did best from where she spent most of her own time. "Be careful out there."

After her friends left, Belle looked at the little boy in her arms and wrinkled her nose to make a face at him as he smiled and laughed, then she spoke up saying, "You have a wonderful family there, little one. And you're just as special. How about you and I go see if we can't find something amongst all of my ex's lovely old things that we can use to help your sister so that she can defeat these villains and save the man she loves with her whole heart."

David's and Mary Margaret's second child gave her a big smile as he clapped his hands together as if in agreement, then as Belle sat him down on the counter, she carefully continued to scan the large book lying open beside them until Neal raised his hand over its pages, causing them to flip wildly until they came to a sudden stop upon an ancient looking record showing a crude sketch of what appeared to be some kind of stone or jewel. Unfortunately, the words written about it were in a strange language she had never seen or heard of.

Belle looked over at the baby again with a stunned expression as she asked, "Have you ever done something like this before? Surely your parents and sister would have said something if you have. All right, I will do what I can to translate these pages. You certainly are remarkable, you sweet boy."


	9. Chapter 9

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Nine

After leaving the diner, Regina and Robin started walking toward her car as they planned to head over to the Apprentice's mansion as Emma asked, but all of a sudden the Queen stopped as she turned around to look at the archer and said in frustration, "You know, before we head over there, I'd like to make a quick stop at my vault to pick up a few things. I just have a nagging feeling that that demon's shadow could attack us at any moment. I'd feel a lot safer if I had something other than my own magic to keep us safe."

Robin looked at her in confusion as he asked, "What exactly did you have in mind? I've seen you use your magic a hundred times. There's nothing more powerful, except maybe Emma's."

"Thank you very much," she replied curtly, sounding as though she was offended by his remark.

"Come on, you know what I mean," he responded as he tenderly took her hand in his own. "Emma is the Savior and her magic was the only magic powerful enough to break your curse. You know how much I love you, Regina. And you know that I prefer to see you in action any day."

The former Evil Queen smiled as she answered, "That's more like it. And I love you too, but now is not the time for this. I have a potion that might be able to help us contain the shadow in case he were to attack before Henry can find Neal's…"

When she stopped herself from finishing her sentence, Robin looked at her quizzically as he asked, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I just remembered, Henry isn't going to be able to find that coconut we need because it was destroyed back when Tinker Bell trapped the shadow and then threw them both into a fire to destroy the entity once and for all," Regina replied with frustration. "David was the one who told me, so I don't know why he didn't think to mention it back when Emma asked our son to find it."

"A lot's been going on," Robin responded as Regina suddenly poofed them both to a room within her vault. "A little warning next time would be much appreciated, darling."

The Queen laughed, the she stated, "Sorry."

He began to look around the room as he spoke up again asking, "So, exactly what is it we're looking for again, a potion?"

"That's right," she answered as she picked up a few vials, then carefully set them back down to prevent any of them breaking. "Before we had the coconut and I was also able to contain the shadow by tethering it to one of the sails onboard Hook's ship to get us back home from Neverland. For now, it looks like we're going to have to use this potion I have, if we can find it. I really should go through all of these one day and get rid of the ones I don't think I'll be needing ever again. I'm going to give Henry a quick call to tell him to meet us here. I prefer he stay with at least one of us while Pan's around, after everything that vile boy did to him."

"Mom, is everything okay?" Henry asked as he picked up on the other end of the line as Regina placed the call.

Regina quickly replied, "Of course it is. I just wanted to tell you that I remembered David telling me that the coconut had been destroyed back when Pan was here in Storybrooke before. A lot was going on earlier, he obviously forgot to mention it again. You're not going to find it, but I might have something here at my vault to help us. Why don't you come and meet Robin and me here?"

Henry looked around his father's old room inside the town's hotel where Neal had been living before he died one last time, then he responded, "Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Robin, is everything okay?" she asked after she hung up her phone and noticed the worry on the former thief's face while he was carefully looking at each of the potions in front of him, though not really seeming to focus on his task at hand. "Now what's wrong?"

"Sorry, it's nothing really," he answered in frustration. "I'm not really sure what help I am here. You didn't label any of these and I have no idea what I'm looking for."

Regina walked over to him and turned his head toward her so that he was finally looking at her as she asked, "That isn't it, is it? What's really bothering you? Is it that you're still angry for not being able to help Hook when Pan's shadow took him?"

The archer sighed and then replied, "I froze, Regina. I don't ever freeze up during a fight and yet for some reason, I did this time. And Killian paid the price for my inaction. I should have been able to help him, I was standing right beside him. He's my friend and I failed him."

"I promise you, there would have been nothing you could have done," the Queen responded as she took his hands again for comfort. "It all happened so fast and even Emma was able to blast the shadow with her powers. We all failed to protect him, but we are doing everything we can to help him now, so don't let this bother you so much."

"I understand what you're saying, I do, but there's something else that you don't know about, nor would you because I…" he continued until he cut himself off and ran one of his hands through his hair.

She looked at him in confusion as she asked again, "What is it, Robin? You're starting to scare me a little."

Robin then took one of her hands and put it up against his lips as he kissed it, then held both of hers in his as he looked into her eyes with love and adoration while he answered, "This isn't exactly how I planned to do this. Earlier at Granny's I was talking to Killian about him becoming my best man. What I'm trying to say is, Regina, will you marry me? I love you and I will always love you. You have been an amazing mother to Roland and again with my daughter too, even after everything that happened between me and Zelena. I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you."

"My answer is yes," Regina replied happily as tears fell down her face while she leaned in close to kiss him. "Of course it's yes! My God, Robin. I never thought that… Well, never mind that."

"I was going to propose to you when we were all planning on getting together for dinner at David's and Mary Margaret's later tonight, and I was asking Killian for advice as well, seeing as he's been there now," Robin continued. "He's been a good friend to me and though we may have gone to the Underworld to save him, I still feel as though I owe him. We've both had rough times in our relationships and he's helped me through a lot."

The Queen nodded in understanding as she responded, "Of course you're upset about Hook being taken, but I think you froze because something amazing was about to happen for both of us and it scared you to think that it could have gotten torn away from you in a single moment when Pan's shadow attacked, like before when Zelena returned while disguised as Marian. Don't worry, Robin. We're going to be just fine from now on and we're also going to get our friend back. Hook may be a pirate and our association didn't exactly get off to a great start, but nonetheless, he did somehow still manage to become my friend in all of our chaos though the years. I wouldn't have gone to rescue him from the Underworld if he wasn't."

Henry walked inside just then and noticed the happiness on his mom's face and looked at Robin as he asked, "You already proposed to her? I thought you were going to wait until tonight?"

"You knew about this?" she asked as Henry came over and let Regina pull him into a hug. "Never mind, Robin wanted your blessing, I get it. Thank you, Henry."

"Hang on," Regina spoke again after she released her son as she suddenly found the right potion they had been looking for all along as if it had been right in front of her the whole time. "I swear this wasn't here a minute ago. I think I've got what we need. This won't be a permanent fix to entrapping Pan's shadow, but it will stop it for now. Hopefully, the Apprentice will have something at his mansion to help us stop Pan."


	10. Chapter 10

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Ten

Meanwhile…

"Sister, you're going to want to see this!" Leroy called out suddenly to Emma and their leaders as the dwarf came running towards them from the direction of the beach where he and the rest of his brothers enjoyed eating their meals outside of Granny's diner. "We just got through work down at the docks and we were just about to eat diner, along with Astrid, when all of a sudden, that sea witch and some other guy rose up out of the water as the man's fish tail and her tentacles changed right before our eyes into legs, human legs."

"Ursula's returned," Mary Margaret stated in surprise as she, David, and Emma all followed quickly after Grumpy back down to where they left the newcomers. "I don't understand, why would she come back to Storybrooke now?"

David spoke up as he asked nervously, "And who did she bring with her this time?"

Emma looked back between her parents as she responded, "Let's not jump to any conclusions, all right. Ursula's changed. She got her happy ending back, so I doubt she's come here to create more trouble. Cut her some slack, will ya?"

"I hope you're right," Leroy replied when they finally arrived and found Ursula speaking quietly with Astrid, while the rest of the dwarfs stared coldly at the man standing beside the villain who had caused them a lot of trouble not too long ago. "He's not too friendly if you ask me."

"That's because you guys aren't exactly being gracious hosts," David answered as they made their way over to them, then the Prince reached out his hand to shake his, a man whom he quickly recognized to be Ursula's father. "Hello again, Your Majesty."

Emma looked at the sea witch as she spoke up saying nervously, "Ursula, is everything okay here?"

She smiled and then responded sincerely, "It's all right, I promise you my father and I did not come here to make trouble. I'm not a villain any longer, thanks to all of you, though mostly thanks to Hook. I wish I could say this was a social visit, but I'm afraid there's trouble coming that won't just affect us, our people I mean, but all of you as well."

"By people, you mean…?" Happy started to ask nervously.

"Gods and Goddesses," the man replied sternly. "For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm Poseidon, ruler over the oceans and all its creatures. I owe all of you a debt for reuniting me with my daughter and I hope that by coming here, we can help you to stop the storm that's coming."

Emma looked between the God and Ursula as she asked worryingly, "Exactly what is this storm that's coming and how does your trouble become ours? Forgive me, I don't mean any disrespect of course. It's just that we have trouble going on here and it's urgent. Hook's life is at stake."

Ursula looked at the Savior sadly as she said in concern, "I'm so sorry. What happened to him?"

"He's been taken by an old enemy of ours, an enemy who has been dead for a few years now and was somehow granted passage back here to the living world thanks to…" Emma started to answer until she cut herself off as a thought suddenly donned on her. "Wait a minute! Does all of this have something to do with Hades?"

"Yes it does," Poseidon responded as he looked over at his daughter, then back at the woman standing before them. "But how did you know this, unless… you're the Savior my daughter been telling me about? Hades is my brother and he's been searching for a way to take all of us Gods down ever since he was made ruler of the Underworld, far too long ago for any of you to even fathom. And now thanks to some of you, we believe he's found a way to get everything he wants."

Snow turned to her husband in confusion, then looked to the God once more as she responded, "I don't understand. How are we supposed to be the keys to your brother getting whatever it is he's after so that he can destroy you and the rest of your people?"

Emma answered for the God, "Hades needs my powers. That's why Pan's here and why he took Killian to get them from me. Because with my light magic, your brother will have the power he needs to follow through with whatever his plan is."

"He plans to unleash the Titans from their prison that Zeus and my father trapped them in," Ursula continued. "If Hades succeeds, he will join them to destroy Mount Olympus and imprison all of us as we did them."

"And with their power, as well as yours, they will defeat us all," Poseidon responded fearfully. "Including all of you. Miss. Swan, you cannot give up your powers, no matter what the cost to you might be."

Emma glared at the man still standing in front of her as she replied angrily, "My husband's life is the cost if I don't! Look, I understand now how much is at stake now and I know that I can't give my power up to save him, but I will not lose Killian either. I already lost him once. I fought against Hades himself in order to get him back and because I did so, I nearly lost the rest of my family as well. So… I can't make the same mistake of going back to the Underworld if I fail him, but I need him. Please, I need your help to save him. If we do that, then there will be no need for me to give in to Pan's, or Hades' demands."

Poseidon studied the blonde woman's face for any sign of deception and when he found nothing, except for desperation and love for the man she spoke of, he gently laid his hand down on Emma's shoulder, while he reached out his other for her to take in accepting their agreement, then he answered, "I can see now why you are as you proclaim, Savior. I do admire your strength and your love for your husband. It is the same love I felt for my wife, and the love I feel for my daughter. I would do anything for her, including facing the hells of the Underworld, as you have."

"Thank you," Emma responded and was about to say something more until a shout from behind them caused them all to turn as they all saw Belle running toward them with a large book in her arms, though no sign of Neal. "Belle? What's wrong? Is Neal…?"

"Oh, no don't worry, the baby's fine," the woman replied as she finally made her way over to them. "I left him with Mother Superior. Actually, he's better than fine. He's already starting to come into his own powers."

Both of the child's parents stared at her in shock as David cried out, "What? How is that…? What did he do?"

Belle opened the book to the page she ran out there to show them as she held it up for them with Emma's help, then she answered, "Neal made it so that the pages in this book began to turn wildly until they suddenly stopped, on this page. I don't know how he did it, other than by simply waving his hand over the book, but when I mentioned Emma was trying to defeat Pan and Hades so she can save Killian, that's when it started."

"The words on this page are gibberish and the drawing doesn't help us to know what kind of gem this stone might be," Mary Margaret responded in frustration as she looked at the librarian. "Can you translate the language?"

"She won't be able to, but I can," Poseidon replied as he read the page to himself, then looked between the Savior, her family, and friends. "This page is written in the language of the Gods. The words speak of this jewel we call the Eye of the Phoenix, a stone which Hades stole from us long ago. If this jewel is here and in the hands of your enemy, then things are worse than I feared."


	11. Chapter 11

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Eleven

After he had made himself known to Emma and the others, then disappeared out of sight, Peter Pan remained within town as he watched the comings and goings of the heroes while they struggled with making plans to try to stop him and save his enemy. Because there were so many of them, Pan could only choose to keep his eyes on Emma, while he sent his shadow to watch over Henry and therefore Regina and Robin as well once the teenager had left the apartment building to meet up with them at the Queen's vault.

"Don't worry, I doubt there is anything at that witch's secret vault that could possibly do anything to stop me now," Pan said smugly to his own shadow as it returned to inform its maker of what it had seen and heard since it began to follow Henry until he disappeared inside the vault where it could not follow. "I need you to go back and wait for them to leave, then continue to follow them. I have more important matters to attend to. If you're so worried that Henry, the Queen, and her archer are up to something that can stop me from regaining my life and therefore your perfect state, then stop them any way you can without hurting them, but if not, leave them be. Don't give them a reason to trap you like they've done twice before. Is that understood?"

The dark shadow nodded and flew off again as Pan ordered, then flew off once again, leaving its master behind as Peter observed two sea creatures surfaced from below the ocean before the heroes. It wasn't long before the villain learned that these sea people were some of Hades' kin, which meant unexpected trouble he wasn't counting on.

When Belle arrived with the book that had an entry explaining the powers of the Eye within his possession, Pan didn't need to hear the rest of the conversation between the Gods and the rest of his enemies to know that he no longer had as much of an advantage over the heroes as he initially thought.

"This wasn't a part of my plan," Peter stated to himself and then suddenly flew off.

A few minutes later, Pan landed upon the edge of the pond that was the portal to the Underworld, then slowly waved his hand through the murky water and within seconds, Hades' face appeared within the small window to the realm of the dead and he spoke up first saying, "I do hope you have good news for me, Peter. It's nearly been a day already. Have you stolen Emma's powers from her yet? Time is ticking."

They boy looked back at the God nervously as he replied, "You bent the laws of our realm so that I would have three days to complete my task. I assure you, I will succeed for you, Lord Hades, but there has been a hitch."

"What kind of hitch?" Hades asked angrily. "You know I hate surprises."

"Your brother, Poseidon and his daughter have come here to Storybrooke as well," Pan answered with frustration. "They know all about your plan to unleash the Titans. And now they know about the Eye of the Phoenix as well thanks to some pesky librarian and the Savior's pint sized baby brother, having started to come into his own powers."

Hades chortled and then responded smugly, "I didn't realize my bragging would have given Poseidon the guts to leave his realm, unless it was just to travel to Olympus to try to plead with our other brother to get up off of his rump and join him in our inevitable fight, but for Poseidon to have travelled into the mortal world… I have to say I'm surprised."

Pan looked at him in confusion as he asked, "You mean, you told him? Why would you do this?"

"I have my reasons and what they are, are of no concern to you," the God replied angrily as he used his powers to transform the boy back into the man he once was. "Is this how you wish to remain for the rest of eternity, Malcolm?"

"Please, My Lord, you know I don't," the ghost answered pleadingly. "I beg you to change me back. I will not question your motives again. I will get the Savior to give up her magic and I will return the pirate's soul to you, as promised."

Malcolm suddenly felt power within him as he slowly changed back into Peter Pan, then Hades responded once more, "This is your last chance to do as I ask. You have two more days to get me Emma's powers. Do whatever you have to do to put pressure under that woman, so long as Captain Hook remains alive long enough for her to fall. Succeed, and the pirate's all yours, just as I promised. Fail me again, and you will remain as that old man you hate so much while you suffer the rest of eternity down in the depths of Tartarus inside your very own prison alongside the Titans, who will only be too happy to see that you suffer for your ineptitude."

Peter bowed before the God's reflection within the water, then sensed something was wrong with his prisoner as he looked back at Hades and said, "You have my word. Something is off, I must go. Until two nights time, Lord Hades."


	12. Chapter 12

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Twelve

Ruby held onto Hook's coat while she and Granny vigilantly walked in all of the directions that they could smell the man's scent coming from and so far, after walking for miles all around the town, they've been unsuccessful in finding their friend. The older woman noticed a bench in the park across from where they had finally stopped, then sat down to rest her feet.

Granny looked up at her granddaughter as she grumbled, "I am getting far too old for this. That is why I've left this sort of trouble to you, Ruby."

Ruby sighed in frustration as she took a seat beside her only family, then said in defeat, "I don't understand, Granny. What kind of magic can possibly make it so that I can smell a man from all possible directions and still not be able to find him?"

"Very dark magic," she answered coldly. "That's what kind."

"Well, we can't give up," the younger woman responded worryingly as she stood up again and worked to help her grandmother do the same. "I gave Emma my word I would do everything I can to find Killian. But it's not just because of that. She and Killian are my friends and it's what's right. Besides, we have to stop Pan and Hades from taking Emma's magic. God only knows what they plan to do with it."

Granny nodded in agreement and thought for a moment, then she finally spoke up again saying, "Hold on, back at the diner, Emma mentioned something about being able to smell not only Hook's cologne that he wears, but also the rum she spilled on his jacket. And because your senses are finally tuned, I sure that you can smell a lot more of him than even that, more than one scent. Am I right?"

Ruby carefully sniffed Killian's coat once more, then smelled the air all around them as well, while Granny continued, "Try to focus in on only one scent. Look for the scent that is distinctly him and zero in on only that. My nose isn't that good anymore, but I know that you can do this, Ruby. You're the best tracker I've ever known and I'm not just saying that because I'm your grandmother."

"Wait, I think I might have something," Red suddenly replied excitedly. "I'm not sure how, but think I can find him, even despite what's cloaking him from us. Come on!"

It took more time than Ruby would have liked while she continued to track, as she kept losing the one scent that she was trying to maintain over all the rest, but she always found it again. Together, both women treaded through the woods until they finally found an opening into the mines that ran beneath the entire town, and slowly made their way through multiple tunnels after taking two of the torches from the walls which had been secured throughout by the dwarfs years ago, then lit them using a lighter Ruby had in her pocket so that they would be able to see as they moved forward.

"We're close," Ruby stated as she quickened her pace while the older woman did the same to keep up with her. "I can smell his blood, but I don't just smell him anymore. I can hear his breathing too. It sounds weak. He's in pain."

After a few more tunnels in, they finally found the man they've been looking for lying on his side upon the cold, hard ground within a dead end, conscious and aware of his surroundings, but very weak as Ruby suspected he was. They rushed over and knelt down beside him as they carefully rolled him over onto his back so that they could get a better look at whatever it was that might be wrong with him and found that his right wrist and legs were all shackled to the support beam closest to him.

Ruby said quietly, "Killian! Thank God we've found you. What did that demon child do to you?"

Hook struggled to speak as another wave of pain washed over him, but he managed to answer, "It's too… long a story for now, love. Aagh! You should… shouldn't be here. Pan will be back soon and if… he catches you…"

"Hush now," Granny responded sternly as she took a closer look at the gash along his face, while Ruby looked over the rest of his body for other wounds, or anything that would explain why their friend was obviously hurting so badly.

"I can't find any other mark on you," the young woman spoke up again in confusion as she looked into his eyes, at least so long as he could keep them open when he wasn't fighting off the tremors that shook his body. "How can we help you?"

Killian shook his head as he closed his eyes and then replied, "You can't. My agony is… inside. All I've done, all I've… I've ever felt… all I've caused…"

Ruby looked over at her grandmother in concern as their friend was starting to not make any sense, then she turned back to him and stated fearfully, "I don't understand. What are you trying to tell us?"

"Can you not hear the ticking?" he asked as he re-opened his eyes in search for something until Granny noticed the bloodied watch beside her. "I suppose, I'm the only one… who's meant… to hear it. It's why… he needed my blood."

"Come on, we're going to get you out of here," Ruby said sternly as she unfastened his hook from its brace so she could use it to try to pick the locks of his chains. "Granny, you need to find Emma and tell her where we are. She's the only one who can break these locks. He needs her."

Though she hated to leave them alone, Granny looked between them and answered, "I'll be back for you."

Killian struggled to sit up with Ruby's help as she spoke again quietly, "You're going to be alright."

"I'm afraid that's not true," Pan responded as he suddenly appeared before them. "I don't know how you found him, but it was the last mistake you'll make."

"Granny!" Ruby fearfully cried out just as Killian swiftly pulled the younger woman down and covered her with his body to protect her from the collapse when Pan's shadow swiftly flew in and caused the mine to cave in where her grandmother left only moments ago.


	13. Chapter 13

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Thirteen

Henry, Regina, and Robin were gathered inside the library searching through stacks of books, which the teenager had been reading as much of as possible ever since he had first discovered the apprentice's library, when Emma, the God of the seas and his daughter, and the others all walked in. Upon their arrival, the Queen glared coldly at Ursula, then looked to the Savior and her parents for answers that would explain why the sea witch and the stranger were there.

Emma looked between the two women as she quickly stated, "Relax, everything's all good here. Ursula and her father are here to help us, Regina."

Regina scoffed as she responded, "They're here to help us? Why would they come from wherever it is they're from to help us in a fight that has nothing to do with them?"

"Because, this fight has everything to do with us," Ursula answered in frustration, tired of having to keep on fighting against everyone's cynicism of her yearning to change for the better as few other villains within this town had as well. "My father is Poseidon, brother of Hades, and what Hades plans to do affects all of us."

"I didn't realize that you were the daughter of a God," the Queen replied, seeming to be impressed, as well as more understanding and grateful.

She smiled as she responded, "That's because you never asked."

Regina answered, "No you're right, I didn't."

"I'm glad you're both suddenly getting along, but now isn't the time for this," Emma said curtly as she looked between Regina, her son, and Robin. "Talk to me. What have you found?"

"Mom has a potion that might be able to help us trap Pan's shadow, but so far, we've been unable to find something that will help us to stop him, at least short of summoning Charon again," Henry replied worryingly.

The Savior sighed in frustration and then responded, "Which we can't do even if we wanted to, without Rumpelstiltskin or… or Killian. There has to be something we can do. Isn't there anything in these books at all?"

Robin shook his head as he spoke up saying remorsefully, "Unfortunately nothing that we've found so far."

"Is there anything that you can do to defeat one of your brother's souls?" Mary Margaret asked as she turned to look over at the other God standing among them.

"Hades is the only one of us who has the power over life and death, unless we can regain possession of the Eye of the Phoenix," Poseidon answered somberly as he looked between everyone within the library. "And as I told you, my brother stole it from us a long time ago. After Zeus overthrew our father, he became the ruler over all of us, despite being the youngest of us. It was the first step in Hades' resentment towards us. Then, we drew lots to decide which parts of this world we would rule over and as you already know, Hades drew the worst lot and became God of the Underworld. Though he was given the powers he was rewarded with, we knew that if he was given the Eye, his power would increase a hundred fold. So, we did all we could to keep it from him, only he found a way to gain possession of it and he became as powerful as we feared he would. That is why we imprisoned him down there to protect us all, which was the final straw. Now he wants vengeance on all of those who wronged him. My guess is, Hades must have given this enemy of yours the Eye so that he'd have the power needed to steal all of your powers, to undo all that we've done. This stone, has the power over life and death. It cannot raise the dead, but it can heal and it can kill, unless it's infused with enough power. Then, it can do it all, which is exactly what Hades wants. I fear he doesn't just want to release the Titans, but to resurrect all of those in his charge so that he can use them to wreak havoc in every realm."

David shook his head as he stated, "But you said its power can heal or kill. How can it help Pan to take away our daughter's powers?"

Ursula thought for a moment and when she realized something, she turned to her own father as she replied, "Because Emma has two lives within her. She was born from true love, giving her, her powers and making her the Savior for all of us."

"Wait, you're saying that the jewel has the ability to discern between her life as our Savior, as well as her life if she were to become like those of us without her magic?" Snow asked nervously.

"Think about it, if Emma loses her magic, then the Savior dies," Regina responded upon understanding. "It's quite genius really, not that I'm saying that this is a good thing because it would be really bad for us if that happens."

Charming glared at the former Evil Queen as she said sternly, "It would bad for Emma."

Emma suddenly cried out angrily, "I don't care about myself right now. Pan said that he hasn't done much to hurt Killian yet. He also said that he would die an excruciating death if I refuse to give up my magic. Pan has already used the stone to infect him somehow and the longer we stand around talking about all this, the worse off Hook will become. Eventually, Pan will return to brag about what he's done in order to make me feel more desperate to want to save my husband."

"I'm afraid you won't have to wait for the evil child, or whatever he is, to come to you again," Granny spoke up weakly from behind everyone as she stumbled into the large room of the mansion, then nearly collapsed until Robin and Henry raced over to help her and guide her into the leather cushioned chair nearby.

"Granny, are you alright?" Emma asked worryingly upon seeing her disheveled state and the amount of grime and blood covering her. "What happened?"

The old woman looked up at the blonde as she took in several deep breaths to try to regain control of her breathing, then answered gruffly, "I'm more out of breath and worried for my granddaughter than I am concerned about myself. I only received a few minor cuts and bruises. I'm fine. Ruby and I found him, Hook I mean. Pan's chained him down in a tunnel within the mines and he's in bad shape. He's conscious and aware, but doesn't appear to be very lucid. We tried to break him free, but we couldn't so I left in order to get him help, while Ruby stayed with him. Seconds after I left the tunnel, there was a cave in. I barely made it out. I don't know about them. I hope to God they're alive, but if they're not…"

Emma knelt down in front of the scared grandmother and looked at her with kindness in her eyes as she replied, "They're both still alive. Killian may have removed his half of my heart to protect me from his pain, but I would still know it if he was no longer holding on for me to find him. And so would you, Granny. I know that you would know it if Ruby was gone too. We will get them out and then we'll make Pan pay."


	14. Chapter 14

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Fourteen

It wasn't more than a few minutes when the falling rocks settled and the dust cleared, through Ruby had no concept of how much time had passed before she came around from her near unconscious state after being knocked to the ground roughly by the very man she had come down within the mines to save, only to be saved by him herself from her own foolishness in running towards the collapse out of fear for the only family she had left aside from her new pack.

"Kill… Killian?" the young woman stated worryingly between coughs due to the dust in her lungs as she struggled to climb out from beneath him and when she was finally able to, she rolled him over onto his back once again as gently as she could, finding that he had lost consciousness from taking the brunt force of the rocks and dirt that had fallen over them upon himself. "Hook! Please, wake up. I need you to wake up. Emma needs you. We all do. I need you. I need you to talk to me so that I don't have to think about the trouble we're in. So that I don't have to think about the possibility that my grandmother might be dead."

"There's no… no need to shout… love," the pirate answered weakly without opening his eyes, while he put his hand to his head as his agony came back at full force. "I'm here, but I'm no… not sure what good… I can… be to… to you."

She smiled as she sighed in relief and then replied, "You're awake. That's enough for me. You saved my life, even though I should be saving you. I'm so sorry."

Killian slowly looked into her eyes as he responded, "No need… for ap… apologies. You were scared. I'd have done… the same for those I… love too. Worry… not. That woman is as to… tough as they come. She made it out."

"I'm sure you're right," Red lied, not really as confident as her friend appeared to be. "But, Granny isn't the only one I'm worried about right now."

"I have faith they… come," he answered quietly as he turned away once more, his words starting to become jumbled again. "Don't wor… worry about… Aagh!"

After she grabbed hold of his hand for strength when he gasped in pain, even though she knew he was trying hard to be brave for her, Ruby replied nervously, "I wasn't really just talking about you. I'm more worried about me. I hate being trapped in tight spaces like this. Night ought to be falling soon and if Granny and the others can't get back to us and get us out of here before then, the wolf inside of me could hurt you. I could kill you."

Hook closed his eyes again and responded confidently, "You won't. You're stronger… than… think. The wolf in… in you, is… on… our side."

"Someone else said that to me once, years ago," the young woman said as she thought back to a night long before the Evil Queen's curse had changed everything for them. "He was a Prince I helped to save the woman he… loved. Wait a minute, that was you, wasn't it, you and Emma? It wasn't just the same words you said just now, but the way you said it. I knew there was something off about them both. Somehow, you looked different, but…"

"Aye…" he whispered. "Glamor spell. Rumpelstilt…"

Ruby became worried as Killian stopped talking and his grip on her hand weakened drastically, while his head lolled to his side. She knew that he was still awake despite his eyes remaining closed, but it was obvious that he was unable to speak any longer and losing strength every minute they remained trapped within the mines, though his hand tightened around hers every time his pain level spiked. Upon seeing the sheen of sweat that was covering his brow, neck, and upper part of his chest that wasn't being covered by his buttoned shirt, Red laid her hand over his forehead and felt his fever was rising.

She spoke up again saying gently, "I know how stubborn you are. And that after all of the years you've been alone and living with your pain over the tragedies in your life, there is no way that you're ready to die so long as you have Emma and Henry. She loves you so much. It will kill her to lose you again. Do not give up. Do you hear me?"

His grip tightened and this time, she knew that it wasn't just because he was hurting, but to confirm that he understood every word she was saying, then she continued, "Good. So, I'm just going to keep on talking, because I'm nervous and talking is what I do to try to remain calm. It's almost time. I can feel the wolf inside of me fighting to get out. The sun… sun must be… Wait, I think something's happening. They've finally found us."

The ground within the tunnel and its walls began to rumble while the dirt, rocks, and broken beams that blocked their path out loosened and slowly began to shift clear by magic. When the entryway was finally open, Emma ran inside as she immediately knelt down beside Killian and pulled her husband into her arms, followed closely by Granny who went right to her granddaughter holding onto her red cloak and quickly pulled it around her shoulders. David, Robin, Leroy, also entered to help their friends, as well as Regina, who used her magic to break the shackles keeping Hook a prisoner.

"Oh, thank God you're alright!" Granny cried with relief as she held Ruby tightly, then kissed her forehead.

"I was worried about you too," the younger woman answered as tears came to her eyes, then she turned back and looked down at Emma and Killian and once again knelt beside them. "He was talking up until a few minutes before you arrived, Emma. He's in a lot of pain, but he never complained about it. He just did all he could to try to reassure me that we were all going to be fine. He was right, which means he'll be okay too."

Emma gently stroked Killian's cheek as he looked weakly into her eyes before he closed his again, then she motioned for her father and Robin to lift him so they could carry him out and once they were gone, the Savior noticed that the earth beneath where he had been laying had been disturbed as she pushed away the dirt and found his half of her heart and pulled it out while she turned to Ruby as she replied, "Thank you for taking care of him."

The brunette smiled at her friend, then bent down to pick up the pocket watch from off the ground and responded, "I would have lost control of my animal instincts a lot sooner if it wasn't for Killian keeping me calm. Pan left this behind with him as some form of torment I think. He said it was ticking, but he's the only one who can hear it. Perhaps you can use it to find Pan. It's time we turn the tables in our favor and use his own games against him."


	15. Chapter 15

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Fifteen

 _Seeing that his minions were all waiting for a signal of attack, Emma kept her eyes on Hades and Killian as she took another step forward and spoke up saying, "Hook isn't yours to keep and I don't have to trade anyone's soul to get him back. If there's one thing I've learned since arriving in Storybrooke, is that there's always a loophole. When I get him back from you, and I will, I'm giving Killian half of my heart. We will be connected, heart and soul."_

 _The immortal laughed, then replied, "I love your initiative, but I'm afraid that would only work if you were actually in your own world, sweetheart. You may be able to physically touch him and hold onto him so long as you have his enchanted hook on you, but he's nothing more than a spirit, who can't feel a thing except for the pain I inflict upon him. Only a corporeal body needs a heart, and the Captain no longer has one."_

 _"Not down here he doesn't," Emma responded smugly. "But when we leave here, he will."_

 _"And we're back to the same old question, how do you plan to get out?" he asked in anger of this woman's arrogance._

 _The Savior answered, "I will make a deal with you after all. I will fight you, for Killian's soul. One on one, just the two of us with no interference from either side. If I win, I get to take him free and clear and the rest of us are free to leave as well."_

 _As he looked between Emma and the man she loved within his hold, Hades asked once more, "And if I win? What exactly is my prize?"_

 _"If you win, then my soul is yours as well," she replied coldly. "I may as well give it to you if I can't have him back. At least this way I'll be trapped here in Hell with him. But my family and friends still get to go free."_

 _"Fine, we have ourselves a deal, Miss. Swan," the immortal responded haughtily as he immediately ordered his friends and beasts still surrounding the heroes to back away, while he stepped between them with Hook still held tightly in front of him. "But I assure you, you won't be able to defeat me and save your pirate at the same time."_

 _When Hades shoved her true love onto the ground before them as the brimstone beneath him caught fire, causing Hook to scream while everyone was forced to watch in horror as he writhed within the flames, Emma cried out, "Killian! No, we made a deal! This wasn't a part of it!"_

 _He laughed again as he answered smugly, "You're right, but you never said I couldn't bend the deal a little. Come on, Savior. Save your true love from his agony."_

 _Without hesitation, Emma swiftly shot several bursts of magic from her hands at the immortal, each time the God being able to block her power with his own. David attempted to call out to her until Hades cut him off by having Peter put a cutlass to his chest and Milah a dagger to Mary Margaret's throat, reminding Emma that there can be no interference from her side. When her first attempts to defeat the immortal failed, Emma finally took a moment to think. As she breathed in deeply, she summoned as much power as she hoped was inside of her, thinking only of her love for Killian, then raised the flames that were engulfing him away from him, allowing Hook to collapse to the ground again in relief, and with as much strength as she could gather, Emma plunged the flames directly at Hades to make him pay for all he's done. The fires consumed the God as he screamed out, but not in agony as Hook had done, only in rage upon being beaten by a mortal, even one as powerful as the Savior from Storybrooke. Emma raced to Killian's side and before the new flames could be put out, she propelled the immortal swiftly into the lava while the villains stood down in shock upon seeing the woman's power._

While deep in thought, being haunted by his first defeat upon going up against the Savior from Storybrooke, Hades walked along the brimstone path that grew hotter and hotter with every step he took and made his way down within his world's depths until he finally came to a stop upon a ledge that overlooked a fiery ravine where a large cage forged of pure iron and power wielded only by the two Gods that were currently more powerful than even he was, a cage where the Gods' greatest enemies were imprisoned after the five immortals had attempted to overthrow them shortly after the creation of man.

"Brothers, I have come because we need to have ourselves a little chat," the Lord of the dead said boastfully while he looked down at the beings inside. "The dawn of your freedom is at hand. Did that sound too cliché? Yeah, it felt that way for me too."

"We are not brothers, Hades," Cronos, the leader of the Titans replied coldly. "We never have been and we never will be."

The God of the Underworld laughed and then responded, "Come on, I really thought that centuries, or however long it's actually been since you were put down here, would have given you plenty of time to put our differences aside. After all, it wasn't actually me that imprisoned you here within this hellhole. I am being sincere when I say that I am here to offer you all a chance to become the unstoppable immortals you were meant to be and take down the real Gods responsible for entrapping us all."

Hyperion glared at Hades as he answered, "Like you really want to help us. All of us immortals are only in for ourselves. The moment the opportunity arises, you would turn on us as Zeus and Poseidon did. All we ever wanted was to rule over the world, all of us together, to live as the Gods we were meant to be while the mortals grovel at our feet and worship us as the weak should do. We are the supreme beings and yet we became imprisoned for believing that we deserve to be seen above these weaklings."

"What if I tell you that the world can be as we dream?" Hades replied smugly. "I am close. Soon, I will have all the power I need to free you from this cage, as well as myself from this hell we are all trapped in. And I swear on all of my souls, my own included, that I will free you, but I need your help in return."

"What do you really want, Hades?" Iapetus asked curtly. "Our help to overthrow your brothers like you attempted to do, only to become imprisoned yourself?"

The God smiled as he responded, "Exactly. I have already begun to put my plan in action and it is turning out beautifully so far. There is a very powerful mortal who calls herself the Savior and she is the most powerful mortal to have ever lived. The power she possesses will soon be mine because she has a fatal weakness for the mortals beneath her, one in particular, along with the rest of the magic contained within their small corner of the living world. And my brothers and the rest of the small thinkers within my family, will be arriving there, as they are all falling into my trap perfectly. With each of you at my side, we can destroy them all and rule the world as we always should have done, together. What do you say? Will you help me?"

The Titan leader stared up at the Lord of the dead as he snarled and then answered, "If you truly do succeed, you will have our strength and power to help you defeat the Gods of Olympus. I only have one stipulation."

"And what is that?" Hades asked in confusion.

"I get to destroy Zeus myself," Cronos stated cruelly. "You all believe yourselves immortal, but I know of a weakness that will kill you and not like all of your precious souls. I want Zeus' head and know that if you try to betray us after we win, we will destroy you like we do them."


	16. Chapter 16

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Sixteen

"Help, we need help here!" Emma shouted as soon as she and her family and friends all arrived at the town's clinic with Killian and the two Lucas women, who both also needed medical attention even though they tried to resist their offer as a few of the nurses walked up to them to guide them to their room to be taken care of. "I'm staying with Hook. Dad, if you could come with me. The rest of you…"

"Don't worry, if Pan tries to attack again, we'll stop him somehow," Regina finished for the Savior, understanding what she wanted. "That demon no longer has the advantage over us anymore."

It was then that Dr. Whale arrived inside the room where the nurses ushered those helping Hook, who was now fully unconscious, as David and Robin gently laid him down on the bed, then moved out of the way so that Emma could take her place beside her husband while the doctor and nurses worked to stabilize the injured ship captain.

David looked at Whale sternly as he spoke up saying, "I thought you were going to be leaving town finally. Why are you still here?"

The man with bleached blond hair glared back at their Prince as he responded, "I have a few more things to do here before then. Believe me, I'm trying to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Can we save this bickering for later please?" Emma replied in frustration as her exhaustion and worry for the man she loved was wearing her down faster than she would like. "I need you to do whatever you have to do to in order to keep Killian alive and as comfortable as you can, Whale. Is that understood?"

"Exactly what happened to him this time?" the doctor asked callously while he continued to work. "Do you guys have any idea how much extra work you all create for…?"

David cut Whale off as he suddenly reached out for the doctor and grabbed him roughly by his lab coat, then shoved him hard against the wall while he said angrily, "We've all had enough of your attitude and callousness towards those of us we ask that you fight to save and help. You may still be in town for a little bit longer, but from now on, Astrid is going to be the one who's in charge here. Where is she?"

The fairy rushed into the room, followed closely by Leroy as she answered, "I'm right here. I'm sorry I was late. Are you sure you really want to do that, Your Majesty? I mean, I'm still learning and Dr. Whale, he's…"

"He's no longer the attending physician for our town anymore," David responded calmly as he looked back at the woman who has already begun to continue helping Killian, without letting the doctor go as the man struggled against his hold. "You can do this, Astrid. We know you can. And please, call me David. Your Majesty is far too formal."

"Get your hands off me!" Whale shouted. "Look, I get that you hate me and that's just fine with me. I don't like you either. I'll leave, but good luck around here without me. Astrid may be a brilliant doctor, but she's still learning. And some advice for you, Miss. Swan… take better care of your husband. If he was a cat, he'd have used up all of his nine lives by now. If he is lucky enough to survive whatever has been done to him this time, he certainly won't survive next time. A man can only suffer so much in his life."

Emma watched Whale leave the room while she remained at her husband's side until one of the nurses gently pushed her away from the bed so they could continue to take care of their patient, then she felt her father's hand on her shoulder as she looked up into his eyes while he stated, "Ignore him. He's wrong. He's a survivor, remember?"

The Savior nodded and then turned her head around so that she could keep her eyes on Killian as she replied wearily, "Yeah, I remember. But that doesn't mean he should have to keep on suffering. Astrid, can you tell what's wrong with him? We know the villain who did this to him used some kind magic on him, but other than the cuts and bruises he sustained from the cave in, what could possibly be causing his fever to spike so high? He's burning up. And Ruby and Granny said he's in a lot of pain."

"Truthfully, I don't know yet, Emma," the fairy answered the scared woman fearfully. "I will need time to examine and treat him the best that I can. I'll know more in time, but I promise I will do everything I can to help him. For now, you should go out to be with your family and let them take care of you. I will come out as soon as I have any news for you."

"She's right, Emma," David responded as Robin and Leroy both left the room, then Charming gently pulled her along with him toward the waiting area where the others all were as well. "Go ahead and have a seat. I'm going to go find your mother and brother, and Henry too, then we'll all be back soon. Are you going to be okay?"

Emma nodded and smiled at him as she replied, "Of course. I'm worried, that's all. Go make sure Henry, Mom, and Neal are fine too. I'm not going anywhere."

Robin walked over and took a seat beside Regina, while Leroy and the others still with them sat down nearby as well to wait for word on all of their injured friends, while Ursula came over and sat down beside Emma and said quietly, "I'm very sorry, Emma. I know that I'm probably the last person who you want to have come sit with you while you wait for word on Hook's health, but…"

"Is it possible to defeat Hades?" Emma suddenly asked curtly as she turned her head to look over at the daughter of Poseidon. "Other than simply throwing him inside a prison protected by magic, I mean. Is it possible to stop him permanently so that he can't hurt Killian ever again?"

Ursula looked over at her father, who nodded gently, then she turned back to the Savior and answered, "There's always a way. And we will find it. We all want to defeat Hades as badly as you do. Tell me, how is it that you managed to soften Hook's heart after he had been a pirate for as long as he had? Back when I first met him, he was cruel and cared of nothing, but for getting his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin. And now, since I first saw him again here in Storybrooke, he's a completely different man. A good man who has unequivocally won the heart of the Savior, of all people. That couldn't have been easy."

Emma stared ahead with her eyes on the floor before her, though she smiled as she responded, "Killian always had a good heart. Though he struggled with darkness that was inside of him his whole life, he always had it in him to be the man he is now. But he was so consumed by the evils in his world and suffered so much pain in his own life, that he grew up filled with hate for all those around him and not with self-loathing as I did. When I first met him, we had a job to do and he helped me, trusted me when he had no reason to despite his own instincts not to, but my stubbornness and inability to trust led me to betraying him because I was too afraid he'd take the compass we had gone in search for. I left him behind and I saw the hurt and anger in his eyes. When we met again, our relationship was anything, but civil. He was a villain and he did some terrible things and yet I found that I had somehow seen a moment of yearning in his eyes as this entire town was about to be destroyed. I saw that he wanted to belong somewhere and be a part of something and so I told him he could have that here. Killian helped me save my son and helped us all to defeat Pan; the first time. He helped me to see that this was my home along with my family. Despite how much I didn't want to believe I would ever fall in love, somehow he managed to break down every single one of my walls I put up to keep myself from being hurt again. I think he loved me from the moment we first met. It took me a lot longer, but eventually I just couldn't fight how I felt about him anymore."

"So, you are each other's happy endings and you and Hook finally married, but things haven't gone exactly as you hoped," the sea witch replied. 'What happened after I left Storybrooke?"

"Fate is trying to tell us that we don't belong together," the Savior answered coldly, still without turning her head to look at the woman beside her. "I ended up becoming the Dark One myself to save both Rumpelstiltskin and Regina. It was overpowering me and Killian kept me from going over the edge. He kept me from becoming the evil that all other Dark Ones became and then Killian died because of me. And because I couldn't accept that, I forced the darkness into him as well in hope that I could save him too, even though he begged me not to do it. I didn't listen and once again he suffered because of me. The darkness consumed him like it did Gold. It changed him and in the end I had to stop him, but somehow, he fought against the power when it mattered most. Killian sacrificed his life for me and my family. He wound up in the Underworld and we traveled down to save him, but Hades holds a grudge. Your uncle hates that I was able to defeat him within his own realm and saved Hook. So to punish us, he's been doing everything in his own power to do the same, to defeat us and drag Killian back there where Hades thinks he belongs. This is Hades' second attempt to get him back and Killian's almost died again both times. I can't lose him. I can't allow Hades to make the man I love suffer for eternity, which is exactly what will happen if I fail to stop his and Pan's plans, then defeat this God of the dead once and for all."

After having listened to Emma's story as she told it to his daughter, Poseidon stood up from his seat and moved to stand before the Savior, then he spoke up saying sincerely, "You are an amazing woman, Emma Swan. And Captain Jones is a far better man and hero than I ever thought possible. True love is what has allowed you to save your husband and will do so again. Don't listen to what fate is trying to tell you. Fate told Ursula that she was nothing more than a villain and that she would never have the happy ending she so desired, yet the very pirate who stole it from her in the first place, the man I thought only cared for vengeance against the monster who wronged him, returned her voice and her mother's spirit, then made it possible for the two of us to become reunited. As I told you earlier, I promise you we will find a way to destroy Hades, even if the other Gods refuse to heed my warning."

Emma was about to say something more when Pan appeared before them once again as he asked cruelly, "Did you really believe I would make it that easy to save Hook?"

"I would hardly call that easy, but I know you did something to him using that magic stone of yours," the Savior responded angrily as she immediately stood and kept her hands raised in front of her for protection while the God and the rest of her friends all came to stand around them, prepared to fight the child if he attacked. "I won't let you get near Killian again. And you won't win."

"I don't have to go near him again," the villain replied. "The Eye of the Phoenix is already draining his life from him for me. It's only a matter of time. If Killian wakes up, ask him how long he's got. That watch I left with him tells only him."

Emma pulled it out from her coat pocket and stated, "Not when it's right here."

Peter laughed as he looked at the woman in front of him, then answered, "You may be the Savior, but you are still naïve. That watch is magical, Emma. Do you want to know why only he can hear its ticking? It's because it's all within his head. It only needed to remain with him for a short while for its power to become engrained inside his mind and all that time entombed within the mine did the trick. Not only will his body inevitably shut down on him, but he will soon begin to go mad as it does so. Destroy the watch if you want to. It won't do you any good now. Save his life by giving me your power. How long will you force the man you claim to love suffer, Emma?"


	17. Chapter 17

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Seventeen

Meanwhile…

Inside another room within the clinic, Ruby and Granny were both being looked at by other nurses and when they found that Ruby had no more than a small concussion from the golf ball sized bump and bleeding laceration on the back of her head, the women surrounding her gently sat her up and worked to stitch up the wound, which took only a few minutes to do. They assured her she'd be fine, so long as she remained calm and didn't try to leave.

Granny on the other hand had a little more than a concussion from the mine's collapse, though her injuries weren't really much to be concerned about either, or so she tied to tell the nurses treating her. It turned out that her arm was broken in two places, making it so that she would have to remain in a cast for the next few months. The old woman also hit her head, but there was only a small cut across her brow. She assured the nurses that she was perfectly fine and tried to get up to see to her granddaughter, but they insisted she remain still so long as they were treating her.

Once the nurses left the younger woman alone, Ruby left her bed and walked over to where her only family was lying down still thanks to a small sedative the nurses had given her to get her to calm down so they could set her arm, then she took Granny's hand attached to her good arm as she asked, "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

The older woman smiled up at Ruby as she answered, "I'm perfectly fine, darlin'. It's nothing more than a broken bone and tiny cut on my forehead. Don't you worry about me. How about you? What did they say was wrong with you?"

"It's nothing more than a knock to the back of my head and a bit of blood loss," Red responded honestly. "My injuries would have been a lot worse if it wasn't for Killian. He managed to pull me to the ground as I freaked out trying to get to you when the cave in happened and then covered me with his body to protect me, but I hit the back of my head when we fell."

"Is my grandmother going to be okay, Dana?" Ruby asked as she turned to one of the nurses helping them.

Dana smiled at her friend and replied, "Of course she is, sweetheart. It's just as Granny told you. She'll be perfectly fine. Now, why don't you go lie down on your bed and try to get some rest. Because you have a concussion, we're going to have to wake you every few hours to make sure you're really alright, but…"

The young woman wearing her red cloak interrupted as she headed toward the doorway and then answered, "I can't do that. I need to go find out how Hook is doing. He was brought in the same time I was and was hurt far worse than we were."

"Because of that ghost roaming around town?" the nurse asked nervously, not bothering to try to stop Ruby from leaving.

"That's right," Red responded. "Don't worry, we're going to stop him. Take care of Granny for me. I'll be back in a little while. I love you, Granny."

The old woman smiled at her granddaughter as she replied, "And I you. Be careful, Ruby."

Ruby started walking down the hall further inside the clinic, when all of a sudden she heard a commotion coming from where she knew the rest of her friends were gathered and that was when she saw Pan standing in front of Emma, who was standing firmly between the evil child and the room where Hook was being taken care of.

She ran to stand among her friends as Emma answered Pan's question saying, "I won't give into your demands. We will find a way to save Killian and I won't lose a part of myself to do it."

"I had a feeling you would say that," Peter responded coldly. "How many people will you have to lose before you learn that you will fail to stop me and stop Hades, Savior?"

All of a sudden, Pan's shadow flew into the clinic over everyone's heads, then flew at Robin and thrust him back hard against the wall behind him, then turned to Regina and did the same to her before she could use the potion in her hand or her own magic to strike back against it.

"No, stop!" Emma shouted as she fired her own burst of light magic to force the entity back and quickly ran over to the Queen to get the vile containing the potion from her, but it suddenly flew at David, who had arrived moments ago with the rest of their family, and swiftly lifted him high into the air as it began to rip his shadow from his body like she had seen it nearly do to Hook and Neal while they were inside the Dark Hollow in Neverland. "Dad!"

"Don't worry, I've got this," Ruby said calmly as she started to undo the ties of her cloak so that she could remove it. "Get ready with whatever you're going to do."

When Little Red Riding Hood transformed into her wolf form, she suddenly ran fast at the table before her, using the furniture as leverage to jump higher up into the air, and grabbed the villain's shadow within her teeth as she clawed and fought against the entity so that it would drop David. Emma held the potion, ready to throw it, but couldn't risk doing so until Ruby was clear and Pan's shadow was still. Finally, the wolf kicked the entity hard with her hind legs, causing the shadow to drop her as it was forced back into the wall while she landed hard against the floor and howled in pain.

The moment it hit the wall and became stunned, that was all it took for Emma as David weakly called out, "Throw it!"

The vile hit its mark as Pan's shadow immediately became ensnared within a small sphere wielded by dark magic, then the entity and its prison fell to the floor while Pan screamed out in rage, "This isn't over, Emma! Hook's body will soon be mine and his soul will return to the Underworld where he belongs. You cannot stop the Eye's power over him!"

"Ruby!" Emma cried fearfully after Pan disappeared again, as she ran over to the still form of her friend within the wolf's body, grabbing the red cloak from off the floor when it was dropped and draped it back over Red to change her back into herself. "Ruby, are you…?"

"It's okay, I'm alright," the young woman replied through the pain in her head from the force of hitting the ground beneath her while she struggled to sit up with Emma and David's help as the Prince made his way over to them. "Honestly, I'm okay. Did you get it?"

Regina stood with help from Robin and then walked to stand over the entity trapped inside its confinement as she answered, "Yeah, we got it. That was pretty incredible what you just did, Red."

David and Emma helped her stand as Poseidon responded in agreement, "Indeed it was. I am most certainly glad I came back to visit this strange town. There is a lot more here than meets the eye."

"Thank you, Ruby," Emma stated sincerely.

"You're welcome," she answered with a smile. "I owed Pan a little payback for trying to kill us down in that mine."


	18. Chapter 18

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Eighteen

"So, what's our plan for trapping Pan?" Ruby asked David and Mary Margaret, who remained with her while her nurse friend treated the wound on her head once again, as a few of the stitches had already broken open and she had begun to bleed out even more than she had before. "Whatever it is, I'm with you. I told you, I'm fine. I want to help."

"You've been more than enough help already," Snow replied as she held Neal in her arms. "You saved my husband's life."

David smiled as he added, "And Snow's. If Pan succeeded in stealing my shadow, she would have died too. Right now, you need to relax and get some rest like the nurses have ordered. Otherwise, you could wind up hurt more seriously than you already have been. You're lucky."

Mary Margaret spoke up again saying, "Besides, we're not sure how we're going to trap Pan too, at least not yet. If we need you, we will let you know."

"And how's Killian?" Ruby asked again worryingly.

"We don't know that yet either," Charming answered sadly. "He was in bad shape when we brought him in here and not from whatever injuries he might have sustained during the collapse in the mine. Whatever Pan did to him…"

Ruby understood as she interrupted their leader, "Then you should be out there with him and Emma, not in here worrying about me. Granny and I are going to be fine. I'll be with you as soon as I can."

Thank you, Red," Snow White responded sincerely. "For saving David and for capturing Pan's shadow for us. I don't think we could have done it without you."

"No, you could have, but it was just taking a little too long for my liking," Ruby replied with a smile. "You know me, I don't have the patience for much of anything. Now go!"

"Are you really feeling alright?" Mary Margaret asked her husband as she turned to look over at him after they left their friend's room. "You're looking exhausted."

David smiled wearily as he answered, "I am, but no more so than Emma. Actually, she's much worse off. It's only been a little over a month since the Enchantress and Blackbeard kidnapped her and Hook and nearly succeeded in the same thing Pan's trying to do now. They've barely had the chance to recover."

The Princess was about to respond again as they arrived within the waiting area where the others were all still gathered around until suddenly a blinding white flash filled the entire room, startling everyone as they all covered their eyes and turned away. And when the light vanished, the heroes stared at the two new beings now standing within the middle of the room in shock.

Poseidon and Ursula both smiled as the God of the oceans moved toward the newcomers and said joyfully, "Emma and my friends of Storybrooke, I'd like you to meet two more members of our family. My brother, Zeus and my niece, Athena."

"I… I… can't believe it!" Henry stated in astonishment at the leader of the Gods actually standing here before them. "Zeus, King of the Gods and ruler of the skies, standing right here in front of us!"

"It's good to see that you have heard of me," the leader responded as he looked at the fifteen year old boy, then looked around at the rest of the people within his strange surroundings and finally turned to the brother who had asked that he and the others come. "Athena told me of Hades' threat to us as well as to these mortals. What makes you believe him to mean it this time, when he has been threatening us since we first imprisoned him?"

The God of the seas looked at him somberly as he replied, "Because Hades has given one of his vilest of souls the Eye of the Phoenix and has granted him a brief passage from the Underworld so that he can come here to this land to gather the power he needs to not only release the Titans from their cage, but to raise his souls from their state of death so that they will be able to help our brother destroy this world as well as our own."

It isn't a lie, father," Athena answered firmly. "Nor is it simply concern that Hades' threat might be real. It is my power to know and understand the knowledge that's put before me and your brother speaks the truth. I can see it in his eyes."

"She's right," Emma responded quickly as she stepped forward, even though a part of her was afraid the God who can wield lightning bolts as his choice of weapon would strike her down with one. "I mean, both Athena and Poseidon are telling you the truth. And I can't believe I just said those words out loud."

"Me neither," David replied with just as much surprise upon seeing the Gods before him as his daughter.

Zeus glared at the woman before him as he asked sternly, "And who are you to be brave enough to stand against me?"

Emma took offense to the malice of his words as she answered angrily, "I realize that you're a God and have proclaimed yourself the ruler of this world, but you are not the ruler over us. We rule ourselves and fight to protect each other with every ounce of strength and power that we have. You have no right to come down here from your kingdom and say that my family and I are unworthy of being here among you. You came here because your brother asked you to. If there was any doubt in you of Hades' threat being nothing more than a threat, then you wouldn't have come at all."

Poseidon and Athena both laughed, being impressed by the Savior's bravery in standing against Zeus when few others ever have, while Zeus kept his eyes on her as he responded, "Very few have ever stood against me, even less of whom were mortals. Only one ever has and I loved her very much. She was the mother of one of my many children long ago. I beg your forgiveness for thinking so little of you and your family here among you. Can I ask who you are?"

"My name is Emma Swan and here, I'm… the Savior," she answered nervously as she reached her hand out in hope he would take it in greeting.

"You seem hesitant of this, Savior," the God responded as he accepted her welcoming gesture.

She quickly retorted, "Oh no, I'm confident I'm the Savior, otherwise my years spent fighting against evil after evil in this town would be nothing more than a cruel curse. I'm just trying not to sound so arrogant."

Athena walked over to stand directly in front of the blonde woman and then smiled as she spoke up saying, "You possess magic, very powerful magic. You also have a fire within you that is rare amongst all mortals. And yet I can see that same fire within many of the rest of you as well. I like it. Whatever it is you need from me, I will stand beside you when this fight against my uncle comes, Emma Swan. But something is troubling you. You don't fear the battle ahead, yet you do fear something else. You're afraid for someone very close to you."

"Her husband," Ursula replied for the Savior when Emma lowered her head and sank into the chair behind her. "He's dying because of Hades and the soul my father first spoke to you about."

"That soul, is Peter Pan and Hades sent him here to our realm to steal our daughter's powers in order to succeed with his plans," Snow White answered steadily and she handed their youngest child over to David, then sat down beside her daughter. "They believe that by threatening Killian, Emma's husband, that she will willingly give up her powers in order to save him."

Emma stopped her mother and continued, "I've told this story a hundred times. Killian died almost a year ago. He sacrificed his life to save us from the darkness I forced upon him, but I couldn't accept it. My family and I traveled to the Underworld to save him and defeated Hades to do it, but because I did, Hades has wanted vengeance against us ever since. This is Hades' second attempt to steal Killian's soul back and because of him, my husband has suffered far more than he ever should have had to suffer. This Eye of yours, it's killing him. I'm begging you please to help me save him and to help me to defeat Hades, even if it means destroying him once and for all. He will never stop, and I won't let Killian suffer in his hands for eternity because of me. I refuse to accept that."

Athena looked into Emma's soul as if she were reading the Savior's thoughts while the Goddess stared into her eyes, then she spoke up again and said, "You speak the truth. Your husband is a hero as you believe and the love you share with this man is indeed true love. Father, we must help them save him and defeat Hades as the Savior asks of us. All who live in this small part of this world have sacrificed much and deserve to be rewarded for their sacrifices. What good are we as Gods or are our powers if we cannot help them?"

"My daughter's right," Zeus responded. "As she always is. If we can regain control of the Eye of the Phoenix, we will be able to wield its power ourselves in order to reverse its effects on the man you love. Then, we will find a way to defeat my brother and this other villain."

"Thank you," Emma stated with relief. "What do we need to do?"


	19. Chapter 19

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Nineteen

Killian slowly awoke while Astrid and the other nurses were finishing hooking him up to the IVs and machines meant to work to make him more comfortable, even though no matter what they did to try to help him, his agony wasn't going to go away. Their treatments would only delay the worst yet to come.

Once everyone else walked out, Astrid leaned down over her patient and took his hand gently into her own while she looked into his eyes, then she spoke up quietly saying, "We're all set here. Your fever is extremely high, so we're doing everything we can to try to bring down your body temperature. Emma and the others are going to find a way to help you, I know it. So, you can't give up."

He smiled up at her the best he could against the tube running along his face just above his upper lip and then responded faintly, "I don… don't want to, love. Can you find… Emma for me? I don't know how much long… longer I'll be able… Tell… her I love…"

"I know that she already knows how much you love her," the woman answered sadly after his body arched as a new wave of pain washed over him once again, a few tears slipping from the corners of her eyes while she spoke. "You are going to be able to tell her yourself, every moment of every day if that's what you wish, as soon as they defeat the villain who hurt you. You'll see. I will go find her for you."

"Oh, I'm afraid that that sweet, sweet little fairy doesn't have any idea what she's talking about," a familiar voice replied smugly from the bottom of his bed, where Killian weakly turned his head and opened his eyes to find Hades standing before him. "Perhaps you should ask for a second opinion?"

Hook struggled to move back against the headboard until he stopped trying to get away from the devil and stated wearily, "You can't… can't really be here."

The God of the Underworld smiled as he responded, "Actually I can, seeing as you're dead and finally back where you belong."

"Take it easy, Captain," he continued and laughed when Killian grew tense, then weakly reached up to his neck to feel for a pulse as if to find out for himself if he was really alive or dead. "I'm just joking. You're still alive, but I promise you, you won't be for much longer. You are dying, and quite painfully I might add. There's nothing Emma can do to save you this time and I know for a fact that she won't risk her life coming back down to the Underworld to save you again. You're not worth the trouble."

"I… hope she doesn't," Hook answered as he turned his head away and closed his eyes against the pain in his head while he also fought to ignore the constant sound of the watch ticking as it grew louder and louder. "How are you here? You can't…"

Hades took a seat on the edge of the bed and then replied, "I'd like to say it's because I've already managed to free myself form my prison, but sadly that why I still need your Savior's powers. Relax, I'm only in your mind. It's one of the perks of being me. I get to come out and play, to torment my victims so close to death. If it makes you feel any better, you can call me the angel of death."

Killian re-opened his eyes and stared at the immortal defiantly as he answered, "You're no angel. Even if… if I do die, Emma will… will still defeat you and this… time, you will also die."

"Oh Hook, I thought I already told you, you can't kill death itself," the God replied smugly. "And I can appreciate one's defiance for only so long. You may have accepted your fate, but Emma hasn't and she won't until she discovers that she cannot win. When that happens, she will crash and burn. Who knows, maybe you won't be the only soul I collect tonight. It might take a little longer for the Savior to take her own life over her own misery and pain from losing the fool she fell in love with, but fifty bucks says she won't be able to live without you. Most people think true love is the best thing ever to have been made up, but the truth of the matter is, it's really not. It makes those who lose their loved ones, crazy and stupid. Take Snow White for example. She killed her own husband so she could get back home to her daughter, then because she couldn't accept him dying, she risked her own life to bring him back by removing her heart and breaking it in half. What did I tell you; stupid."

"You… you're… just ang… angry… she save… saved him… from spend… eternity with… you," Hook responded.

Hades smiled again and then answered smugly, "It's a pity Emma can't find it in herself to do the same for you. It's almost time. Captain Hook will soon become no more than a character in a storybook once again."

Before more words could be spoken, Killian's eyes closed and his head lolled to his side as he slowly lost consciousness, then his body suddenly began to writhe while the machines started beeping wildly as Emma, David, and Astrid, along with two other nurses all rushed into the room to try to help him.

As she helped her father to hold him still the best they could, while Astrid worked to try to find out what was happening to him, Emma fearfully cried out, "Killian! What's wrong with him? Please, help him!"

"Something must have distressed him," the fairy replied worryingly. "His body's shutting down, but he wasn't this bad off when I left him a few minutes ago to come find you. I can stabilize him, but I don't know for how long. He won't survive through the night unless you stop whatever it is causing this."

"When we were in the mine, he said something about the agony he's ever felt and ever caused, all he's ever done, being inside of him," Ruby said while she stood within the doorway, as Emma turned around to look at her friend. "I thought he wasn't making any sense, that he was becoming confused, but maybe he was trying to tell us something."

Emma looked back at her husband as he finally became still again, then she thought for a moment and when it donned on her, she looked over at her father as she spoke up again angrily saying, "When Hades tormented Killian while he was trapped in the Underworld, Killian told me that that bastard forced him to suffer and relive all of his own pain and all of the pain he's ever caused others throughout his entire life. That must be what the Eye is doing to him now, forcing him to suffer the worst anguish he's ever felt until his body shuts down because he can't take it any longer."

David looked down at his son in law sadly and then stated with confidence, "It won't come down to that, Emma. We will only fail if we give up, and none of us are ready to do that yet."


	20. Chapter 20

No Quarter For Heroes

Chapter Twenty

Hades was sitting upon his throne while he kept his eyes trained on the small crystal ball he was holding in front of him in order to spy on the world above, or more specifically, on the two people who were the focus of all of his rage while the Savior sat at her pirate's bedside and held his hand tightly within her own as if to try to keep Hook with her for longer than the God of the Underworld knew he had. He couldn't help, but smile at the hopelessness that adorned Emma's face as her true drifted farther and farther away from her.

"You never did know when enough was enough, Hades," a thundering voice boomed out suddenly when all of a sudden, lightning flashed before the immortal as the God's two brothers appeared before him from. "It's time to stop this."

"Little brothers!" Hades exclaimed in surprise. "Zeus, was that your voice just now? It's grown deeper, or is that because you're even more pissed off at me than usual?"

Poseidon scoffed and then said sternly, "Same old, Hades. But we're not here to catch up on old times. Whatever it is you've done, you need to fix it, before you can't."

The oldest of the Gods laughed as he answered, "That's not going to happen. Besides, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I'm guessing you've already been to Storybrooke to meet the Savior and her meddlesome family and friends, so you've seen all I've already done. And if you knew you knew her like I do, you would know that her one weakness is the man she loves. It won't be long before Captain Hook's soul will be mine once more. You know, I have got to admit that I didn't see the two of you coming all the way down here to my realm to make a house call."

"We knew this threat was unlike all of the rest you've made against us," Zeus replied in frustration. "Release your hold over this mortal you are making suffer for your petty anger towards us now!"

"Petty anger!" Hades shouted angrily. "Petty anger, really? Is that what you really think this is really all about? You really don't understand me at all. Ha! Ha! Ha! If you haven't gotten it by now, then you never will. And no, I will not stop my plans now, not when I am so close to putting all of you in your place for an eternity of suffering here in this hellhole as close to Hell as one can possibly get. Hook's soul belongs to me and soon, so will the Savior's power and all of the power currently residing within that small corner of the living world. I'm surprised at you both, really. Because you know what's about to happen and yet you've come down here, leaving both your daughters behind and alone to suffer excruciating pain when the Eye of the Phoenix rips their powers from their bodies, making them mortal just like all the rest of those you're about to fail to protect."

Zeus reached out to lay his hand down firmly on Poseidon's shoulder as the two Gods swiftly disappeared the same way they came into the Underworld, and when the bright light that filled the room and boom of thunder faded, Hades called out, "Is that it? After all these years, all you both have to say to me is let your humans go? I told you I would win one day! Today is that day!"

Back inside Killian's hospital room…

Emma was sitting beside her nearly lifeless husband, while she kept a firm hold on his hand as she was careful not to disturb the IV that ran from the top of his hand and along the inside of his arm containing medicines to help bring down his raging fever and to help him cope with the immeasurable pain he was in. The tube Astrid had inserted beneath his nose to help him breathe had been readjusted after his earlier fit caused it to fall away, as did some of the tubes attached to his upper chest that kept him connected to the machines tracking his vital signs.

She gently stroked his face while she spoke to him saying softly, "We've finally captured Pan's shadow, thanks to help from Ruby and Regina. Ruby asked me to thank you for keeping her safe and calm down in the mines. You saved her and you've earned another mark in the hero column. I'm sorry, I know that you're still having a hard time hearing anyone call you that, but it's what everyone else here believes about you. I wish you could believe it too. I know that you've tried, but with Hades' constant attacks… I'm so sorry, Killian."

"We're so close to defeating both Pan and Hades," Emma continued after she suddenly let out a sob, then struggled to wipe away the wetness falling down her face. "And we will, but you have to keep fighting. Don't let them beat you. Please, I need you. I can't…"

"Killian!" she shouted fearfully when the machine beside her suddenly began to wail again while she immediately stood and leaned over him as she instinctively grabbed his face and neck. "Help! Please, somebody help me! Killian!"

Upon hearing Emma cry out, Astrid swiftly ran into the room, followed closely by Henry, Regina, Robin, David and Mary Margaret, who was still holding Neal in her arms. In order to let the fairy do her job, David struggled to pull his daughter out of the way, then Astrid moved in to feel for a pulse while she read his vitals, and when she felt his pulse fade, she turned to look over at the Savior and her parents as she sadly shook her head without saying a word.

Emma refused to accept that Killian was gone as she broke free from her parents' arms and raced forward, then picked up his half of her heart, which she had laid upon the nightstand beside his bed and without hesitation, plunged it back into his chest knowing full well that she was about to feel his pain. She also knew having his heart back would give him enough life within him to give her the few minutes she needed to save him.

Tears began to pour down her face when his agony and fear hit her at full force as Henry swiftly reached out to catch her before she could collapse to the floor, but Emma weakly remained standing, refusing to leave her husband's side. Mary Margaret began to cry as well, while David pulled Mary Margaret and their son into his arms and held them to try to comfort his wife as well as himself. Over two minutes passed and the machine finally quieted as the dying man's lips parted, allowing him to breathe again, though his breath was very faint.

Charming sighed with relief and then muttered, "Thank God."

Astrid moved over to check Hook's vitals once more while Emma continued to hold him, then the fairy stated quietly, "You did it, Emma. But I fear that he has only minutes left unless your magic is enough to overpower whatever magic the God has cursed him with."

"It's going to have to be," Emma responded with anger in her voice, then gently kissed Killian's forehead and stood up straight as she looked between her parents worryingly, knowing that they would object to what she was about to do. "Peter Pan! You wanted me to let you know when I was ready? I'm ready. Come on out and face me!"

"Emma, what are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked nervously as the Gods entered the doorway upon the two rulers' return from the Underworld.

Their daughter softened her eyes for a moment as she answered sadly, "I'm saving my husband."

Pan appeared across from Emma on the opposite side of Hook's bed as he raised his hand to reveal the Eye of the Phoenix in his palm and replied, "And I was beginning to wonder if you really loved him at all. You certainly took your time making up your mind. Killian is at death's door, Emma. Take it. Give up your power or watch him die."

"You said it yourself, you have no intention of releasing the Eye's power over Hook," the Savior responded coldly. "Hades promised that you could take over his body as a reward for helping him, didn't he? Why else would you do the God of the dead any favors? I won't allow that to happen and I won't let that son of a bitch have Killian's soul either."

"Emma no!" David shouted in fear when she swiftly snatched the red stone from the ghost's hand and gripped it tightly, as its power suddenly began to drain the Savior's own powers from her, as well as from Neal, Astrid, and Regina, causing them all to cry out in pain.

Robin helped to lower the woman he loved and Astrid to the floor as they began to collapse, then he looked up at Emma and asked angrily, "What the hell are you doing?"

The Savior ignored him while she fought against her pain and began to force all of her power into the Eye faster than the stone could absorb it and when her declining power wasn't enough, Emma swiftly reached out to grab hold of Killian's hand tightly and all of a sudden, she could feel her magic surge within her as she continued to push against the stone's power with as much strength as she could muster.

Pan screamed and then shouted, "No, stop! This isn't what's supposed to happen. You can't possibly be this powerful!"

"If you can risk your powers, as well as your life to try to stop Hades and save those you love, Emma, then so can we," Athena said genuinely as she moved over to stand behind the Savior, laid her hand over Emma's, and unleashed her own magic, followed by Ursula, Poseidon, and finally Zeus as well, causing the power flowing through her and into the Eye, to increase a hundred fold.

A bright red light burst through the room as the magic throughout amplified, causing almost everyone to shield their eyes. Emma and the Gods were the only ones strong enough to withstand the light while they continued gazing at the Eye of the Phoenix until it suddenly shattered into tiny fragments, the burst knocking everyone backward to the floor as the power dispersed completely and flowed back into those it came from. In the moment that the stone was destroyed, Pan screamed and disappeared when his soul was forced back down into the Underworld, having failed to keep up his end of his bargain with Hades, while Killian's eyes abruptly shot open as he gasped upon feeling the life that was being ripped from his body slowly returning to him.

"Killian!" Emma cried out as she struggled to get back up to her feet and made her way to his side once more, while the rest of the heroes all helped each other to stand as well. "It's okay. You're going to be alright. I'm right here. We're all okay."

Regina nodded at Robin to indicate that she was okay and then turned to the Savior as she asked sternly, "I can't believe you would risk all of our lives like that! It was stupid and irresponsible and yet… well, brilliant actually. Because it worked."

David laughed at he pulled his wife and son close again and kissed Mary Margaret, then he looked over at the Queen as he answered, "Instinct; our daughter's always had it in her to know what she needed to do and when, even when she didn't always trust herself."

"Your father's right, Emma," Snow replied happily as she gently tapped Neal's face, making him laugh. "You should be proud of yourself. You saved us all."

"We never doubted that you would," Henry responded with confidence. "Way to go, Mom."

Emma heard them all, but she simply took Killian's hand in her own and gently stroked her husband's face, tears slipping down her face as he looked weakly into her eyes, then she stared in astonishment at the multiple scars across his body made from Hades' torture and those she caused him when she had stabbed him with Excalibur while they slowly began to heal due to the residual effects from the Eye's power flowing through Emma and into him after she took his hand.

He smiled up at the woman he loved and then whispered wearily, "I lo… love you, Emma. I… love you."

Down in the Underworld once more…

Hades stood angrily on the edge of the fire pit above the Titans' cage feeling weak upon having all of the power and strength that he had gained when he first stole the Eye from his brothers disappear from his immortal body, then he spoke up to the soul standing behind him saying, "You failed me. My plan was foolproof and yet you failed me. And you failed them."

"I… I didn't fail you," Pan answered nervously. "I did exactly as you asked. Hook was as good as dead and the Savior's power…"

"…is still intact and Captain Hook is very much alive because you failed to stop her from destroying my most prized possession," the God interrupted in anger as he turned around and transformed Peter back into the vile old man he always feared Hades would do. "As punishment for your failure, you will remain in your true form. Unless of course you prefer that I send you to the real Hell where you'll still be your son's father and suffer eternal torment?"

The man who was twice a boy, now once again a man, sank to his knees in despair and bowed before the immortal, then walked away to leave Hades behind with the other beings in their prison below. The five other immortals glared up at the God of the dead through the bars of their cage until one of them suddenly laughed.

Hades looked at them in confusion as he asked, "What's so funny?"

Cronos turned away as he replied coldly, "You are. You're the one who failed, just as you've done time and time again, and yet you always punish everyone else for your own shortcomings."

"You think you're above everyone, especially the rest of your family, when the truth is you're no different than the soul you just punished," Hyperion added. "Just another villain who failed to defeat the mortals' Savior. And now you're just as weak as he is too. That's your punishment. At least we will be able to revel in that for the rest of eternity."

"I will make her pay," the God responded cruelly.

Crius laughed again and then smiled as he asked smugly, "How can you, when you've lost the increase of power that gave you the ability to cross between your Hell and the living world?"

Four nights later…

Most of Storybrooke was gathered together inside Granny's diner when Emma and Killian walked in and upon doing so, they all shouted surprise, having thrown together a celebration in Killian's honor by way of showing him all of their appreciation for everything he's done for them since he chose to become a part of their unconventional family years ago.

Killian flinched and fell back a little until Emma gently wrapped her arm around his waist and gripped his hand as she whispered, "It's all right. Everyone here just wants to see you and celebrate your recovery. Your recovery has been remarkable, especially after everything you've been through…"

"I truly appreciate your concern, but you owe me nothing," Killian answered disconcertingly upon sensing the real reason for the party. "Emma's the true hero here as she always has been."

"There can be more than one in any battle fought," Athena replied sincerely as she stepped forward and then kissed him on his cheek. "You need not be so quick to dismiss all the good you've done in this world because you've made mistakes in your past. We all have, my father and myself included."

Zeus smiled as he looked at his daughter, then turned to the pirate as he responded, "She is right. Athena tends to be most of the time. You are a good man and far stronger than you're willing to admit. It is because of you and your love for the Savior, that she had the strength to overload the Eye of the Phoenix, when even we were unable to do so. Do not allow what Hades has forced you to suffer diminish who you are."

Poseidon nodded in agreement as he stated, "On behalf of our brother, we do apologize for all that's happened, not just to you, but to all of you."

"Hades will never again be able to harm any of you," Zeus continued as Emma looked into Killian's eyes and smiled, then gently tightened her grip on his hand for comfort, while he smiled back at her. "You defeated him and made it so that he will forever be imprisoned within his realm."

"I'd like to remain here in Storybrooke for awhile," Ursula said with a hopeful look in her eyes. "It's thanks to all of you that I found my happy ending again, even though I didn't deserve it. I would like to help you in your fight against whatever evils come in the future, if you'll have me."

Emma nodded and answered, "Of course you're welcome to stay, for as long as you want to. We can always use another set of hands."

Everyone laughed and then Poseidon reached out to pull his daughter into a hug. It was then that he, Zeus, and Athena looked around the room and bowed their heads at them and suddenly disappeared in a flash of lightening, the same way they had come to their corner of the world.

"Thank you all," Killian spoke again as he raised his flask in a toast to his family. "I wouldn't be here if not for you."

"Many of us think the same of you," Emma replied sincerely as she looked into his eyes kindly. "One day, you'll accept the hero that you are and all of us will be here to help you."

Killian leaned in to kiss her and then responded, "I think perhaps you're right. So, shall we get this celebration started or should I leave and walk back in so you can shout surprise all over again?"

Music came on over the jukebox as Ruby inserted the first coin, then smiled as she said with excitement, "That isn't necessary. We've got the music, we've got the guest of honor here with us now, and we've got the rum. This party's already begun!"

Later that night while the party was still going on, Killian slipped away when he thought no one would notice, instinctively walking towards the docks until Emma appeared at his side and moved around to stand in front of him as she gently kissed his lips, then looked into his eyes with concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked sadly as she rested her hand over his cheek to get him to look at her. "You seemed to have some fun tonight. Why are you being so quiet now?"

"It's nothing, love," Hook answered quietly. "I'm just tired. I think I overdid it, is all."

Emma shook her head, then replied, "That's certainly understandable, especially since it's only been a few days since you almost died, but there's more to it than that. I know you too well. Please Killian, I told you I don't want you to keep anymore secrets from me when it comes to your own wellbeing. What's wrong?"

He smiled and scratched his eyebrow as if embarrassed by what he was about to admit, then he responded, "I'm not exactly sure you would understand. It's crazy really."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," his wife stated worryingly. "The only time I ever thought you were crazy was when you kept on pursuing me when I wouldn't give you the time of day. And now here we are."

"I couldn't take the ticking of the clock up on the wall in there any longer," Killian finally answered in frustration. "I realize it's not possible for me to have heard it above all the noise, but…"

When he stopped talking and turned away from her, Emma reached out to take his hand and then replied with sincerity, "Hey, you're not going crazy. Pan told me how the ticking of his watch was all inside your mind and that it was meant to make you go mad. I can only imagine how unbearable that must have been and it's no wonder that you're still hearing its ticking whenever you see other clocks. You may have beaten Pan and Hades when you survived, but that doesn't mean there wouldn't be any impact from the torment they inflicted on you. That's why I'm here. I want to help you through this, but I need you to talk to me, no matter how difficult or crazy it might be."

Killian responded quietly, "You're an amazing woman, Emma. I don't know how I ever deserved you. As painful as the physical torment they inflicted upon me was, what hurt the most was their constant taunts of how I was unworthy of your love. I fear a part of me will always be afraid they were right."

"They're wrong," she spoke again firmly. "And I will always be here with you to remind you that you are. I love you, Killian. I always will."

"And I you, Swan," he said and then leaned in close to kiss her again. "I love every part of you."

The End


	21. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have read and have written reviews for my story! They are much appreciated. I'm honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
